Love Doll Levi
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Eren Jaeger, un joven emprendedor y con determinación en compensar a su familia, cae en el error de comprar sin querer un androide de tipo sexual programado para coger. Entre el dilema ocasionado por este peculiar "Doll", la situación se agrava al descubrir que este es igual a su nuevo jefe, Levi Ackerman. [Riren/Levi x Eren x Levi/AU]
1. Punto de partida

**Advertencia:** El fic contendrá temática de embarazo masculino, relaciones homosexuales, violación, 2 Levi's x Eren. Ambos Levi son seme, pero habrá un poco de OoC en un Levi.

**Dedicatoria: **¡A Mabo-chan! Mi beta que se toma su tiempo en corregirme siempre ;w;)/ y me aguanta aunque le he consumido sus domingos con Valkyrie… No sé qué haría sin ella, mi ortografía es un asco… (**N/Beta: **S-senpai… *llora* POR FIN TENDRÉ MI PORNO(?))

**Notas:** El fic es de tipo futurista, detalles se irán ajustando. La relación es Humano!Levi x Humano!Eren y Androide!Levi x Humano!Eren. No habrá mucho enfoque en parejas secundarias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Punto de partida**

¿Cuán impactante puede llegar a ser la tecnología? Es algo difícil de definir cuando poco a poco la gente se ha acostumbrado a tomar cada avance tecnológico como cosa de la vida cotidiana. Actualmente si se inventara un aparato para poder hablar con tu perro, no sería algo del otro mundo.

Nada se compara con la revolución genética del siglo pasado, cuando las féminas se hartaron de ser "objetos de procreación" y las operaciones para evitar embarazos generaron una disminución abrumadora de la tasa de natalidad. Con lo que los varones cayeron en nueva búsqueda de formas de reproducción y por más desnaturalizado que le pareciera a muchos, se logró crear una línea de varones alterados genéticamente capaces de ovular y por ende ser fecundados.

Esta línea masculina, que había generado alto impacto en sus comienzos, ahora había terminado siendo parte de la población normal, generando descendientes con la misma capacidad de reproducción, que a final de cuentas acabaron siendo el veinte por ciento de varones. La homosexualidad tuvo un auge repentino ante esto y había varones buscando a ese uno de cada cinco que le podría dar hijos, pero esto no duró mucho. La oleada de movimientos en contra de este tipo de varones comenzó gracias a la Iglesia, que como era clásico, se opuso ante esto llamándolos abominación de la naturaleza.

Igual no se le podía considerar glorioso a la homosexualidad si el nacer con la capacidad de procrear no era sinónimo de ser gay. Contrariamente, los varones de este tipo buscaban esconder aquella cualidad y pasar desapercibidos. Había que ser de mente muy liberal para aceptar pertenecer a este estado, por lo que esta condición terminó casi como un tabú.

Pero dejando al lado los debates y experimentos genéticos de la sociedad, ahora en plena era, lo más innovador a la fecha han sido los tan anhelados y planeados Dolls, androides capaces de realizar cualquier actividad humana. Bueno, casi todo, son máquinas al fin y al cabo. Esto ciertamente tampoco tuvo mucha aprobación por parte de la Iglesia, pero la gente adinerada no era muy creyente en ese entonces.

Aun así, como pasó en una época algo antigua donde a los celulares se les integraba todo lo que se pudiera, ahora sucede con los Dolls, tratando de hacerlos cada vez más humanos. Así que ahora incluso se les programa personalidad y vocabulario adaptable, de esta manera no sabes si estás hablando con un Doll o un humano.

Claro, un Doll necesita batería y jamás podrá procrear, a pesar de que tuvieran erecciones o aparentaran orgasmos.

¿Por qué una máquina haría eso? Bueno, el aspecto sexual no se hizo nunca al lado, y la venta de Dolls con funciones eróticas era un excelente negocio. A este tipo de androides se les conocía como Love Doll.

Igualmente también existían Dolls con funciones intelectuales, armamentísticas y hasta hogareñas. ¿Y quiénes eran los responsables de esto? La Asociación Freiheit, compuesta por las compañías Smith, Ackerman y AOT, quienes además eran líderes en electrónica en general en todo el mundo.

Los directores de estas compañías además tenían una estrecha relación de amistad como si se tratara de un pequeño círculo de gente poderosa. El trabajar en alguna de las tres compañías era el anhelo de todo joven estudiante universitario; sin embargo, solo a los graduados con notas más altas se les recibía en un buen puesto donde se probaban sus aptitudes y se les establecía temporal o permanentemente, dependiendo si cumplían las expectativas de la compañía en la que ingresaran.

Cosa que en la empresa Ackerman no había buena fama. El puesto de asistente de director general era codiciado y temido a la vez, nadie duraba más de tres meses. Ciertamente el tratar de obtener el puesto era todo un reto que al paso del tiempo pocos se atrevían a tomar.

El director Levi Ackerman no ayudaba mucho con su carácter y exigencias. Podía resumirse en que era todo un reto lidiar con esta persona. A la fecha solo alguien lo hacía y de manera no muy… adecuada.

* * *

—¡Feliz Navi-cumpleaños, enano! —gritaba cierta castaña entrando en el lujoso departamento que le correspondía a su amigo, si se podría considerar, Levi Ackerman.

—Tch, no tienes por qué gritar así, bastarda. Además, ¿quién te dijo que podías venir a joder en mi cumpleaños? —salió a recibirla cierto pelinegro de baja estatura y ojos grisáceos, de muy mala gana frunciendo el ceño como si tuviera una gran jaqueca.

—Vamos, Levi, es Navidad. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño? —la mujer se tambaleó un poco haciendo notar que ya se encontraba algo ebria.

—¿Es mucho pedir tranquilidad en mi cumpleaños? —comentó de manera seca mientras removía una copa de vino y se recargaba en la pared, resbalándosele un poco la bata de seda que portaba.

—Oh, pareces todo un playboy. ¿Quién diría que llevas años sin follar? Y aun así prefieres seguir de amargado antipático. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que sigues virgen... —soltó una risita dando un mal paso con el que casi se cae, pero igual avanzo y se metió al departamento de Levi.

—Solo cállate y lárgate. No creo que haya problema con que me guste la soledad —trató de sacarla de inmediato al sentir la peste a borracho que emitía aquella mujer.

—Algún día te afectará. Sé lo que digo, peeero por el momento… ¡Inspiraste mi última creación y tu regalo de cumpleaños! —extendió los brazos eufóricamente riendo como una maniaca, y un eructo salió de su boca, lo que provocó la enorme mueca de disgusto del pelinegro que la soltó rápido.

—¿Ahora qué mierda hiciste? Créeme que tu última creación de los putos Dolls eróticos me asqueó. No quiero saber de porquerías similares ni de tu peste a vagabundo mal viviente.

—Qué cruel, creo que te debí regalar una linda Love Doll que te librara del estrés con unas buenas rondas de sexo y logre evitar la maldición de "virgen a los cuarenta". Sí eres virgen, ¿verdad? A mí no me engañas —volvió a eructar—. Ahora que lo pienso, me matarás con tu regalo… —se comenzó a picar sola las mejillas—. ¡No siento mi cara!

—¿Ahora qué mierda hiciste? —quería sacar a la mujer a patadas, pero prefería alejarse del asqueroso olor que solo le provocaría náuseas.

Hanji tosió fuertemente, con lo que su asistente Moblit se apresuró a entrar con una enorme caja en un montacargas cubierta por una sábana. También tambaleaba un poco, lo que hizo notar que fue el compañero de bebida de la magnate ebria.

—¡Te presento mi último androide! —rebotó del hipo que ahora empezaba—. El Doll personalizado, ¡Love Doll Levi! —retiró la sábana para mostrar a un androide de piel blanca y cabellera negra correspondiendo a una réplica exacta del hombre presente, quien de inmediato reaccionó sorprendido abriendo sus orbes plateadas lo más que podía.

—Love… Doll… ¿Hiciste un puto muñeco erótico a mi imagen? —quedó en shock y más helado que de costumbre.

—¡Exacto! —respondió cínicamente la castaña, mientras seguía rebotando ligeramente del hipo—. Bueno, no es igual a ti, le quité esa maldita cicatriz tuya en el abdomen… Y sobre todo, ¡es carismático! —dio un salto más grande volviendo a extender los brazos—. Siempre creí que tu carácter es una mierda, así que lo programé con uno diferente —rio casi cayéndose.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —era la peor locura de Hanji de la que se había enterado. Ahora dudaba si debía perdonarla por ser conocida y estar borracha, o llamar a la policía.

—Oh, sí, aunque Levi es Levi, así que programé en su vocabulario frases típicas como: mierda, mocoso, bastardo, hijo de puta, se te atora la caca y más cosas clásicas de ti.

La cara inexpresiva de Levi no era buena señal.

—Oh, pero no te enojes, campeón. Aunque quería sacar copias en venta, ya Erwin me amenazó con denunciarme. Así que este es el único Love Doll Levi y para que veas que no soy mala, te lo regalo —posó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hanji…

—Vamos, sé que de algo te debe servir. También está programado para ser una Levicienta 2 y hacer las tareas del hogar. Te sería de mucha ayuda.

—Un Love Doll…

—No te enojes. Tal vez te agrade y hagan un Levi x Levi bien duro y sexy —la borrachera usualmente era mala para Hanji—. Aunque te toca ser pasivo. Los Dolls varones están hechos para penetrar duro y tienen archivado toooooodo el Kamasutra, así que te lo canto. ¡Te va a doler~! —hizo una nota mal cantada en lo último.

—Saca esa puta mierda de mi vista —esto fue el colmo del cinismo para Levi. Aun si no tenía el gusto de tener sexo, lo que menos quería era tener cerca a un androide que pudiera atacarlo sexualmente.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo! —chilló la mujer.

—¡Desmantela esa puta mierda! —dijo en tono amenazante con expresión rabiosa mientras rompía la botella de vino, estrellándola contra un mueble para luego apuntarlos con el filo de los vidrios rotos.

—Tran-tranquilícese, señor —dijo temeroso el pobre Moblit, cuya ebriedad solo le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—Tú cállate, bastardo —fue silenciado de inmediato.

—Señorita Hanji, le dije que no era buena idea —trató de jalarla y sacarla de ahí.

—Tranquilo, Moblit. Perro que ladra, no muerde —de pronto otra botella salió arrojada casi atinándole a Hanji, quien por suerte logró esquivarla.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —rio nerviosa y de inmediato el par salió disparado como flecha del departamento a medio empezar, mientras Moblit tuvo que cargar nuevamente con el Doll en el montacargas.

—¡Señorita! ¡Era obvio que el señor Ackerman se molestaría! —bien Moblit no era estúpido aun borracho.

—Owww, creí que el plumero fino de accesorio lo convencería —la mujer permanecía con la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora tendremos que desmantelar el Doll —suspiró el hombrecillo, antes de sentir que su estómago devolvería algo.

—¡Pero no quiero deshacer a mi muñecazo! —lloriqueó Hanji, e incluso un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cambió de estado de ánimo por el alcohol.

—Si el señor Ackerman se entera que lo conserva, la podría asesinar —seguía empujando el Doll hasta llegar a una camioneta de carga blanca con las siglas AOT inscritas en los laterales.

—No es para tanto —hizo un infantil puchero.

—¿Entonces qué hará? —preguntó el hombre al entrar al auto.

—Algo deberé de hacer, pero olvídate de que desmantele al Doll o lo deje sin uso. Pronto se me ocurrirá algo…

—No creo que haya muchas opciones.

Hanji volteó de inmediato.

—¿Y si lo vendemos en línea? —las lágrimas se esfumaron y la castaña volvió a reír con ánimo—. ¡Estoy segura de que si lo subastamos en internet, incluso hoy mismo se vende! Y me habré desecho de él antes de que Levi me vuelva a preguntar por mi Love Doll Levi.

Moblit finalmente vomitó por la ventana del auto.

* * *

Así como había gente desbordante de riqueza, existían personas que no corrían con la misma suerte y vivían humildemente en las zonas pobres cerca de la enorme ciudad. La diferencia de clases siempre se había hecho presente en el mundo, y aun por más avanzado que fuera, eso jamás cambió.

Mientras cierto amargado disfrutaba su soledad en su enorme y costoso departamento tratando de que su coraje momentáneo se fuera con una botella de vino tinto, una familia humilde celebraba a su modo, feliz y despreocupada, apreciando lo poco que tenían.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritaron al unísono acompañados de una risa alegre por la emotividad que las fechas propiciaban. Luego de esto no tardaron en comenzar a comer la deliciosa cena preparada especialmente para festejar. Pronto comenzaría el anhelado intercambio de regalos, aun si era una pequeña familia de tres miembros. La familia Jaeger.

—Es un gusto poder pasar la Navidad con ustedes antes de mudarme —comentó un joven castaño de manera nostálgica—. Incluso siento que no quiero alejarme de ustedes.

—Tranquilo, hijo, sabemos lo mucho que has anhelado el viajar al centro de Sina para trabajar en una de esas compañías de electrónica —comentó el padre.

—Eren, no quiero que te arrepientas a último momento a pesar de que te has esforzado en ello —dijo la madre frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que no me arrepiento! ¡Me esforzaré en el trabajo para darles una mejor vida! —exclamó el castaño exaltado.

—¡Eren, compórtate! —no pudo evitar regañarlo su madre y luego suspirar—. Hijo, primero debes pensar en ti mismo antes que en nosotros, no tienes que ofrecernos nada. Ya estamos orgullos de ti con el hecho de que hayas logrado graduarte y con las mejores notas. Estamos seguros de que serás aceptado en la compañía que quieres ingresar.

—Aún falta hacer el examen de aptitud para saber si soy aceptado en la compañía Ackerman.

—Eren, sabes que lograrás hacerlo. Además escuchamos de Armin que una señorita de la familia Ackerman está interesada en ti.

—¿Mikasa? Pero ella es solo una amiga. Ya es suficiente con que una persona de clase alta aceptara mi amistad, no tengo otro tipo de interés en ella.

—Me alegra saber que no eres un interesado. Sigue así y verás que serás recompensado con una excelente pareja que te amará como nadie más en el mundo.

—Mamá, no seas cursi. Te digo que solo estoy bien, solo quiero enfocarme en mi examen para ingresar a la compañía.

—Y es por eso que estamos orgullosos de ti, Eren —los padres se tomaron de la mano y le sonrieron a su hijo—. Sabemos lo mucho que te esfuerzas, por eso…

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado ahorrando para compensarte, así que si incluso no pudimos viajar a la ciudad a comprarte tu regalo, te tenemos el dinero para que tú mismo lo escojas —el hombre sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera—. Ya que iniciarás como todo un hombre en la ciudad, te tenemos tu primera tarjeta de crédito, y en ella está depositado el dinero suficiente para que te compres un Doll.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Los Dolls son demasiado costosos! —gritó el castaño de ojos aguamarina. Sabía que en el fondo lo quería, pero aún era a un lujo tener uno de estos androides.

—Lo son, pero te mereces uno. ¿Qué clase de trabajador de Electrónica Ackerman no tiene uno? Además eres un desordenado, un Doll que haga la limpieza no te caería nada mal —sonreía su madre.

—¡P-pero…!

—Nada de peros. Tal vez no sea tanto dinero para un Doll fino, pero algún económico debes comprar. Es tu recompensa, Eren —su madre Carla se acercó y se arrodilló para tomarlo de las manos—. Sabes que somos una familia no muy adinerada, posiblemente no te pudimos dar todo lo que necesitabas, pero siempre fuiste un muchacho trabajador y solo conseguiste seguir adelante. Es por eso que yo y tu padre queremos que tengas uno, te lo mereces.

El joven no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—¡Gracias! —no tardó en abalanzarse sobre sus padres para darles un abrazo. Eran esos pequeños momentos familiares que le daban sentido a seguir adelante con determinación. Algún día lograría compensar a su familia…

La calidez familiar no tenía igual. A kilómetros de distancia, cierto pelinegro solo tomando alcohol se perdía en una vieja foto mientras que como en cada ocasión, aumentaba su determinación a seguir adelante, por aquella soledad que era su fiel compañera. No pedía más, no necesitaba más… O eso creía.

Luego de que el momento familiar terminó y todos se disponían a dormir, las ansias comenzaron a corroer al muchacho. ¿Tener un Doll? Jamás lo había pensado, y de hecho sabía que eran caros, mas no conocía los precios. Revisar en líneas algunas páginas y consultar no estaría mal.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño ya aproximadamente a las dos o tres de la mañana, terminó encendiendo su portátil para revisar en alguna página de ventas en línea si de casualidad habría ofertas o para llevarse el horror de precios en las listas, tal vez incluso los ahorros de sus padres no bastarían.

Sin decepcionarse, mantuvo el empeño en los sitios web hasta dar con un sitio de subasta. Con un letrero algo llamativo que parecía haber sido subido hace solo una hora, encontró un modelo.

_**SUBASTA**_

_**Producto: Doll personalizado LDL.**_

_**Proveedor: AOT Corporation.**_

_**Descripción: Elegante androide hogareño de funciones múltiples, excelente para ama de casa o soltera. Accesorios incluidos, calidad garantizada.**_

_**Estado: Nuevo/Sin usar.**_

_**Estatura: 1.60 mts.**_

_**Peso: 65 kilogramos.**_

_**Envío: Gratis, directo de la compañía.**_

_**Clasificación de venta: Urgente.**_

_**Precio: [Ingrese cantidad]**_

Si bien entendía Eren, en una subasta el vendedor lo deja a quien más ofrezca, pero igual era extraño el lanzamiento de una subasta a estas horas. Casi a juego insertó en la cantidad el dinero que le habían ofrecido sus padres. Probablemente su propuesta sería rechazada y se lo venderían a alguien más, pero no perdía nada con solo intentar.

Tras esto solo se dispuso a checar en una página más antes de caer rendido en la cama, aunque usualmente se demoraba en revisar sitios web. A los escasos diez minutos, recibió una notificación en su correo.

_"¡Felicidades! Tu propuesta de compra fue aceptada. Ingresa la dirección de envío y puedes realizar tu pago en las próximas 72 horas. AOT Corporation está gustoso de hacer un trato contigo, afortunada compradora del Doll personalizado Levi. Gracias por su preferencia."_

Bien, Eren no era "una mujer afortunada" por el simple hecho de ser varón, pero tal vez era una notificación programada, ya que si bien entendió, el Doll era para amas de casa. No estaría tan mal el nuevo androide.

Sería un excelente avance, el iniciar su vida en la gran ciudad trabajando como asistente del director de la corporación Ackerman si aprobaba el examen y además tener un Doll en casa que le ayude con las tareas del hogar. Con más ánimos que nunca, Eren cayó rendido en su cama dispuesto a dormir como un bebé antes de preparar su mudanza.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Un androide especial**

**N/A: **o-o ¿Ya notaron el fucking embrollo aquí? Oh yeah, Eren estará en una situación… incómoda. Haha, 2 Levi x Eren… Claro que debía escribir eso algún día. Advertencia: Love Doll Levi será un poco OoC si le suman lo pervertido; sin embargo, el Levi humano es el que representa más al personaje original.

Hanji hace estupideces borracha… Algún día se arrepentirá. Oh, y obviamente podrán deducir que Eren es de esos hombrecitos especiales que paren babys o-ó.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o comentarios :'D Pueden dejar un caguai review, y no sé aún cada cuánto actualizaré este.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Un androide especial

**Capítulo 2: Un androide especial**

Androides: máquinas humanoides capaces de realizar cualquier tipo de actividad humana menos procrear o sentir.

Bastante agradables en parte para quien se acostumbre tratar a uno. Lo único malo de ellos técnicamente es el comienzo, cuando el dueño debe hacer la programación básica.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó el castaño de orbes aguamarina luego de recibir un enorme paquete casi de su altura, mas no por la sorpresa de haber recibido el androide que compró en línea, sino por algo más específico: el manual de instrucciones—. Armin… ¿En serio tengo que leer todo eso? —frunció el ceño disgustado.

—Si quieres aprender a usar un Doll adecuadamente, sí —suspiró el rubio—. Siendo sincero, jamás me imaginé que comprarías algún día una de esas cosas. Son muy costosas.

—Pues yo amo las subastas en línea —Eren comenzó a hojear aquel libro enorme—. Maldición, deben ser cerca de mil páginas —buscó la última página numerada para ver la numeración—. ¡¿Dos mil treinta páginas?! No, no, no, no. ¡Ni crean que voy a leer todo eso!

—Oh, son más que la suma del total de páginas de libros que llevamos en último grado de universidad…

—¡Me tomará un año entero leerlo! —sinceramente, Eren siempre odió leer y escribir, pero claramente eran cosas que debía hacer.

—Podrías terminar en una semana si te lo propusieras, y sería el tempo adecuado antes de que hagas la prueba de ingreso en la compañía Ackerman. Entras en… ¿Dos semanas?

—Sí, pero creí que esas dos semanas servirían para instalarme en mi nuevo departamento. ¿Cómo se supone que le haré con esa cosa? Pedí que me lo mandaran a casa con mis padres hoy que me mudaba, porque creí que podría activar el Doll ahora mismo y me ayudaría con el equipaje… Vaya basura inútil.

—Vamos, Eren, igual y lo llevas como equipaje y todo listo. El manual lo debes leer de todas formas. Ah, ¿me lo permites? —le extendió la mano esperando recibir el libro, a lo que Jaeger cedió con pesimismo.

—Bueno, de hecho te llamé con la esperanza de que supieras cómo funcionan y me ahorres el leer manuales…

—Eren —frunció el ceño un poco—, deja de ser flojo. De no ser porque me interesa ver un Doll y su funcionamiento también, te pondría a leer ahora mismo y te dejaría.

—Pero como eres un buen amigo… —le sonrió a Armin.

—Mhm… La introducción dice que se mencionan los apartados de funcionamiento y después de cada apartado se encuentran las normas de robótica que aplican en cada función.

—O sea que… ¿Me puedo saltar las normas?

—Pues sí. Las normas solo te establecen que el Doll no puede causarte alguna agresión en resumen. Bueno, además de otras cosas ecologistas.

—¿Leíste un manual antes?

—No, vimos eso en clase, Eren —Armin solo suspiró—. No sé cómo es que sacabas buenas notas. Y más aún, ¡¿cómo te atreverás a hacer prueba de ingreso con Ackerman?! ¡El director de esa compañía es sumamente estricto! Dicen que si no renuncias tú mismo, te despide.

—Bueno, la paga en Ackerman es mayor que en Smith o AOT… Y vamos, el cascarrabias que mande ahí no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

El rubio solo suspiró.

—Bien. ¿Y ya le echaste un vistazo al Doll?

—Ah, no, en realidad solo morí al sacar el manual de la caja.

—Eren… —Armin se palmeó la frente.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

El chico solo abrió la caja a lo alto con la tapa lateral. Dentro reposaba un androide pelinegro, vistiendo un pantalón formal de vestir negro y una camisa guinda a medio desabotonar de la parte superior. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Wow, Eren… Se ve algo fino, aunque ya lo esperaba. Entre más grande sea el manual, más aplicaciones tiene el Doll, y por ende esas cosas son sumamente costosas.

—Y creer que me lo vendieron barato.

—¿Qué modelo es? —Armin se acercó para comenzar a ver detalles—. Oh, carajo, Eren. ¡Se siente como una persona real!

—¿Y no se supone que así sea? Ah, el modelo… No recuerdo. Espera, busco la nota.

—Los Dolls están hechos para asemejar visualmente, pero su piel debe sentirse artificial. Solo los Dolls más costosos en el mercado están hechos de material que asemeja la piel humana en su totalidad. En serio este debió costar un ojo de la cara.

—Que estaba en subasta. El modelo es LDL… Un personalizado… Levi…

—Mierda, ¡¿un personalizado?! ¡Eren, esas cosas son de lo más caro que hay! Son los hechos a la medida sin seguir un formato estándar de producción, son únicos.

—Debo tomarme eso como halago de buen comprador —rio Eren.

—Pero, uhm… Siento que he visto esa cara antes… No sé, tal vez me equivoque.

—¿Entonces no es personalizado?

—Parece serlo. También me parece extraño que subasten un Doll personalizado nuevo. ¿Tendrá algún error de fábrica?

—Uh, tal vez. A lo mejor quien lo mandó a hacer no se sintió satisfecho y lo regresó a la fábrica.

—Pues supongo que pueden subastar devoluciones. Y bueno, la gente que paga por personalizados es bastante estricta con las especificaciones.

—Tal vez lo devolvieron por enano —se burló el castaño. Bien no tardaron en notar que el androide era de baja estatura, incluso más pequeño que Armin, quien medía un metro sesenta y seis, y Eren dejaba la estatura del androide más abajo con su metro setenta y cinco—. Aunque la descripción ya decía que estaba enano.

—No sabrás si tiene error de fábrica hasta encenderlo.

—¿Y si lo intentamos?

—Espera, en eso estoy. Al comienzo vienen las indicaciones de cómo encenderlo. En la nuca debe estar un pequeño botón. Dice que no es visual, pero si tocas esa parte, sentirás dónde se encuentra. No se hace botón físico por cuestiones estéticas.

—Okay, déjame ver —Eren comenzó a tantear la nuca del androide, hasta dar con un pequeño borde sobresaliente que presionó.

—¡Pero aún no lo enciendas! —gritó Armin al ver que el pelinegro abrió los ojos.

—Androide personalizado Levi a su servicio. Por favor, responda el siguiente cuestionario —comenzó a articular palabras el Doll, dando a conocer su voz ronca.

—¡¿Eh?! —Eren de inmediato se espantó al escucharlo, mientras que Armin empezó a hojear el manual rápidamente.

—Eh… El manual dice que debes responder las preguntas de al comienzo para iniciar a llenar la base de datos y funcionar adecuadamente.

—¿El usuario está listo para comenzar a responder? En caso de que la respuesta sea negativa, favor de apagar la unidad.

—Ah… sí —respondió inseguro el castaño.

—¿Nombre del propietario? —continuó monótono el androide.

—Eren Jaeger —respondió nervioso.

—¿Edad?

—Veintiún años.

—¿Sexo?

—Masculino.

—¿Estado civil?

—Soltero.

—¿Ocupación?

—Ah, debería decir… ¿Empleado? Aunque aún no trabajo.

—Su respuesta se marcará como indefinida. ¿Gusta mantener relaciones con más de un individuo?

—¿Qué? —arqueó la ceja, sin entender—. ¿Qué tipo de relaciones?

—Íntimas. ¿Gusta de la presencia de externos al momento de intimar?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

—Oh… Eren, tal vez se refiere a que no quieras sentirte observado cuando tengas relaciones con alguien —se rascó un poco la nariz Armin—. Toma en cuenta que será tu compañero de ahora en adelante y bueno, te podría ser incómodo en ciertos momentos.

—Oh —respondió dudoso—. Continúa el cuestionario.

—Si el usuario disgusta de conversaciones de carácter personal, puede completar el cuestionario más tarde cuando se encuentre a solas.

—¿Ves, Armin? No está tan mal —rio Eren más tranquilo—. Tal vez no sea tan complicado como parece —se acercó al Doll para darle el frente—. Vaya, es raro. Me sigue la mirada, pero no está respirando.

—Es solo un robot, Eren, no hará más de lo que se le programe.

—¿Ya puede comenzar a hacer algo? Tal vez me ayude con las maletas ahora sí.

—Quién sabe, intenta ordenarle algo.

—Levi, lleva las maletas fuera de la casa —ordenó.

—La información recabada está siendo asimilada. Favor de esperar cinco minutos antes de que la programación entre en marcha.

—Menuda mierda —se molestó Eren—. Supongo que esperaré.

—Bueno, Eren, tengo que retirarme. También me mudaré pronto a la ciudad, así que estaremos viéndonos más seguido ahí —se despedía el muchacho rubio.

—Claro, si Jean te lo permite —bufó—. No entiendo cómo puedes aguantarlo, yo estaría extremadamente frustrado a su lado.

—Vamos, Jean no es tan malo, solo hay que dedicarle un poco de tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices —rodó los ojos—. Yo no siquiera lo he visto en meses, después de que _eso_ pasó.

—Por lo menos yo tuve oportunidad de volverlo a ver, y como te digo, es cuestión de paciencia. Jean es muy atento cuando se lo propone.

—Atento, sí, claro —hizo un notorio tono de sarcasmo en lo último—. Que yo recuerde es un patán.

—No es un patán, ha madurado bastante. Deberías hablar con él luego —suspiró—. Realmente ha madurado mucho.

—Pues que yo recuerde solo me trataba de hacer bromas pesadas. Sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien, y por eso, ¿cómo es que tú lo aguantas así? Antes te molestaba en clases llamándote cabeza de coco, niña o nerd…

—¡Pero ha madurado! Es un buen tipo, por eso no me molesta ayudarlo.

—Pues hasta no verlo y que me demuestre que cambió, pensaré lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres algo infantil, ¿sabes? Tal vez si pasaras por lo mismo que él, cambiarías un poco.

—¿Parezco un idiota que se embarazaría por descuidado? Me dio pánico cuando supe que se retiró de la universidad porque quedó embarazado del doctor Marco —su piel se erizó del escalofrío de imaginarse a Jean con una enorme barriga.

—Bueno, se descuidó en ese momento. Eso pasa cuando no te haces el examen de prueba para ver si eres un ovulador.

—Qué horror —sintió vértigo cuando escuchó esa palabra.

—Eren… ¿Aún no haces el examen, cierto?

—No, luego lo haré. Pero por el momento no quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Igual estoy seguro de que no soy de esos. ¿Tú ya hiciste el examen?

—Claro, sabes que es obligatorio hacerlo y ponerlo en tu registro para tu identificación.

—¿Y entonces tú…?

—Di negativo, mi cuerpo es regular —rio levemente.

—Suerte con Mikasa entonces.

Armin se sonrojó por completo.

—¡No la menciones! Además, ella está interesada en ti —sintió un poco de pesimismo, pero Eren solo le comenzó a picar las costillas.

—Es toda tuya —se mantuvo juguetón con su amigo hasta hacerlo reír.

—¡Eren, no empieces!

—El sistema de programación ha cargado. En seguida se iniciarán las actividades.

—¿Ah? —Eren reaccionó—. Levi, lleva las maletas afuera —ordenó nuevamente, a lo que el Doll se giró a verlo.

—¿Así o más tierno? Puto mocoso de mierda —el Doll empezó a actuar más fluido arqueando la ceja. Realmente se veía algo humano.

—¡¿Hah?! —Eren frunció el ceño al escucharlo—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Lo siento, cariño, en seguida hago lo que me ordenaste —le rio un poco el pelinegro, todavía manteniendo un semblante formal. Se volteó a ver los objetos, para identificar el par de maletas, tomarlas y finalmente salir de la habitación.

Eren no sabía cómo reaccionar. El otro actuó de forma un poco… natural.

—¿Me llamó puto mocoso de mierda?

—Eso parece —Armin finalmente saltó a carcajadas—. Idiota, ¡compraste un Doll mal hablado! Tal vez por eso te lo dieron tan barato.

—¡Maldición! —Eren se dio ligeramente contra la pared—. Pero supongo que mientras sepa limpiar, todo estará bien —suspiró—. Qué bueno que me despedí de mamá antes de que viera al Doll.

—¿Entonces ya hablaste con tus padres?

—Sí, me despedí esta mañana antes de que ambos salieran a trabajar —se sintió nostálgico—. No los volveré a ver en bastante tiempo.

—Lo sé. Yo aún no me despido de mi abuelo, no quiero dejarlo solo.

—Pero es parte de seguir adelante. Salimos del nido, Armin.

—El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que me gustaría —Eren le dio un par de palmadas a Armin. No es como si no hubiera explicado antes su situación.

La única persona restante para el abuelo Arlert era Armin. Los padres del joven rubio murieron en un accidente cuando él era muy pequeño, y no quedaba nadie más. Fue este señor con su pequeña cafetería que sacó adelante al muchacho, pero ahora este tenía que irse para seguir con su vida, y a la vez quería quedarse al lado de su abuelo. Ya era bastante viejo, así que tenía miedo de un día volver y que él ya no estuviera.

—Bueno, si quieres darme el manual, yo lo termino de leer. Luego te explico los detalles en caso de que encuentre algo importante.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Finalmente Armin se retiró a casa junto con aquel enorme manual. Mientras tanto, Eren comenzó a ayudar al Doll con las cosas luego de notar que la caja tenía accesorios incluidos, como un extraño plumero, entre otras cosas. Optaron que sería más fácil echar el equipaje en esa caja, y con ayuda del pequeño carrito de carga del vecino Hannes, la llevaron hasta la estación de tren.

El androide Levi se mantuvo silencioso durante la compañía del señor Hannes, cosa buena para Eren, quien no quería escucharlo decir alguna palabra indebida, pero también resultaba incómodo.

—Es bastante elegante el Doll que te compraron tus padres, aunque siendo sincero, creí que te dejarían comprarlo solo.

—Lo escogí yo.

—¿En serio? Caray, debió ser mejor si te daban la sorpresa en Navidad.

—Bueno, en realidad me dijeron anoche —soltó una risita—. Pero lo compré en línea de inmediato y esta mañana ya estaba un par de personas con el Doll listo en mi puerta. El servicio de entrega inmediata de la compañía AOT realmente me sorprendió, creí que tomaba un par de días en llegar.

—Pues parece que es muy buena compañía si te ofreció servicio así de rápido.

—Ni tan buena. Los de paquetería estaban evidentemente borrachos —se detuvo a pensar un poco—. La señora de lentes todavía se tambaleaba mientras me pidió que firmara la nota de recibido.

—Raro… —se giró Hannes a ver el Doll—. Pero igualmente el androide se ve de muy buena calidad. Cuando decían que se veían como humanos, no me esperaba que fueran tan parecidos.

—Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco, pero parece estar casi bien.

—¿Casi?

—Tiene problemas de vocabulario. Parece que por eso me salió algo barato.

El hombre mayor soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, muchacho, suerte con el androide. Yo por el momento me tengo que retirar, no puedo dejar el negocio en casa abandonado.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Hannes.

—De nada, Eren. Solo no te vayas a olvidar de la gente de por acá y ven a visitarnos en cuanto puedas.

—Seguro, señor. Y tal vez si tengo tan buena paga como dicen, incluso podría traer regalos para la gente de la cuadra.

—No lo digas, porque luego emociono a los niños. Tan solo ven de vez en cuando.

—Claro, y muchas gracias.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Bueno, ha sido un gusto, Eren —después de darle un par de palmadas a Eren, el viejo Hannes se retiró, dejando atrás a Eren, quien solo esperaría a la llegada del tren, aunque no faltaba mucho.

—¿Y tú qué? —le preguntó al Doll, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados esperando.

—No me gusta que te hablen con tanta confianza, ni siquiera el mocoso Armin.

—¿Hah? —mejor no debió haber dicho nada—. ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Son mis amigos!

—Y tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo —aprovechó el hecho de que estaban solos en la espera para acorralarlo contra la pared.

—¿Q-qué? —¿se supone que así actuaban los androides? Parecía algo humano, y celoso. ¿Esa era su programación?

—No te hagas de rogar, cariño. Sé que pronto me querrás solo a mí —le sonrió pícaro y coqueto. Sin embargo, cuando el tren se acercó y por ende más gente comenzó a aparecer, se retiró.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Primero me acorralas y ahora te vas así? —no entendía a esa máquina.

Este solo hizo señas al paquetero para que introdujera la enorme caja al tren. El paquetero había entendido la seña e hizo su labor de inmediato.

—Lamento si te incomodo, lindo bastardo, pero dijiste que no te gustaba intimar en público. Supongo que me abstendré de avergonzarte frente a más personas.

—¿Huh? —Eren no comprendía cómo funcionaba este aparentemente hombre, tan solo lo siguió hasta la entrada del tren—. Más le vale a Armin explicarme cómo diablos funciona… Y se desprograma —murmuró en voz baja.

—Te escuché —el androide lo tomó de la mano—. No creas que me puedes desprogramar.

Eren ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de su compra.

* * *

—Moblit… —susurró una castaña recargada en el asiento de una camioneta de carga blanca, mientras aún babeaba un poco—. Quiero vomitar…

—Hanji… —el otro apenas reaccionaba también, mientras entre la jaqueca se trataba de despertar. Se encontraba recostado en las piernas de la mujer—. Va a… ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de sobresalto, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se dirigió a la ventana del auto a sacar todo lo acumulado en su estómago.

Luego de sacar todo y tomar un poco de aire, reaccionó.

—Hey, Moblit. ¿En dónde estamos? —se sintió extrañada del paisaje. El hombre también se asomó por la ventana.

—En la carretera… —parpadeó ante la pesadez del sol.

—¿Carretera a dónde?

—Ah, en realidad no sé…

—¿Qué carajos hicimos anoche, Moblit? —comenzó a abofetearse la cara tratando de recordar—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Supongo que salimos a tomar unos tragos por Navidad y luego… No me cuerdo.

—Y así terminamos perdidos en medio de quién-sabe-qué carretera.

—Eso parece.

—Oh, genial. Mientras aún tengamos gasolina, todo bien.

—Señorita, parece que sí nos quedamos sin gasolina.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y a dónde carajos fuimos?!

* * *

El viaje en tren no fue muy ameno, con un androide varón sonriendo levemente o guiñándole el ojo a ratos. El exceso fue que hubiera poca gente y luego se acercara demasiado para tomarle la mano como si nada.

Pero claro, se acercaba alguien y este se alejaba y lo trataba como desconocido. Lo malo era que con la apariencia tan realista, Eren se sentía como acosado por un homosexual. Ahora creía entender por qué habían devuelto a este androide, a pesar de que se veía de tan buena calidad.

Al salir del tren no le quedó más que pedir un taxi. Ahora la enorme caja de Doll resultaba desventajosa, no podía cargar maletas con normalidad. Y este parecía inútil para cargarla, o bueno, estaba fuera de las limitaciones físicas de alguien con esa apariencia.

Por lo menos había alquilado un departamento con tiempo en una zona no muy costosa de la enorme ciudad. El paisaje era bastante diferente a la zona de dónde provenía, empezando por la vestimenta de las personas ahí. Parecía que todos vestían formales, aunque fue solo en la zona central.

Por suerte ya contaba con la llave del lugar. Una vez ahí, estaría en su nuevo dominio. Poco a poco respiraba el aire a independencia.

Luego volteaba a ver el androide y sentía que tendría una carga extra. ¿Qué tan costoso resultaría uno de esos aparatos? Había escuchado que usaban fuentes de energía ecológicas y cosas así. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se recargaban.

Dejarle el manual a Armin no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

—Uff… —suspiró al entrar finalmente al pequeño departamento, que constaba solo de una habitación amplia donde se ubicaba la cama de un lado y al otro extremo, mobiliario de cocina como estufa y microondas, aunque todo esparcido correctamente, como para aún dejar al centro el televisor.

Bendita pantalla plasma con una consola integrada. Cuando alquiló un amueblado no esperaba tener videojuegos ahí. Pero los había, y ciertamente tenía algo de debilidad por ellos.

—Oh, Dios, el departamento es genial —rápidamente se echó en la cama, como un niño en cuarto nuevo—. Levi, coloca mi ropa en el mueble.

—Eres un maldito flojo —el pelinegro comenzó a desempacar.

—¡Levi! —le gritó esperando que este repusiera sus palabras, pero lidiar con una personalidad programada no sería fácil.

—No te preocupes. Si eres flojo, para eso me tienes a mí. Así te quiero, bastardito.

—Mejor cállate, ¿quieres? —bueno, con lo que llevaba con el androide encendido, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

El Doll hizo su trabajo a medias hasta dar con la ropa interior del castaño, con lo que Eren no dudó en salir disparado a quitársela. Bien, sería una máquina, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera vergüenza de que alguien tomara sus boxers como si nada.

—Si me lo permites, ordenaré mis pertenencias —se inclinó el Doll cordialmente.

—Quién te entiende… —arqueó la ceja Jaeger. Por el momento no podía definir exactamente la personalidad de su nuevo androide.

LDL comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de la caja de dónde provino, unas bastante extrañas para Eren, como un par de botellas con líquidos blanquecinos, así como pequeñas cajitas. Lo único que no hacía juego entre las cosas que había sacado era el plumero.

Vaya que se veía extraño con él en mano, no encajaba con aquella vestimenta que tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que comprar más ropa para el androide, pero el traje que usaba se veía bien, incluso tenía fachada de hombre adinerado. Poco a poco Eren comenzó a notar leves detalles del androide, tales como un pequeño lunar en la nuca.

Además, estaba bien formado. Podía apostar que debajo de esa camisa guinda, el diseño era de un hombre de aparente musculatura dotada. La camisa desabotonada de los primeros botones igual permitía ver un poco de los pectorales del androide.

—Está diseñado para una chica… —dedujo. No podía negar que era apuesto.

—¿Podrías repetir tus palabras? No llegaron a mi sensor de sonido.

—¿Qué son esas botellas y cosas? Vienes con plumero. Esos son… ¿Detergentes?

—No, mi lindo mocoso. Son recargables, batería, humectantes y varias cosas más, como semen por ejemplo.

—Oh, ya veo —reaccionó lento—. Aguarda. ¿Qué fue lo último? —no creyó escuchar bien.

—Semen —dijo en tono más fuerte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué mierda necesitas semen?! —Eren quedó en shock, tropezándose y cayendo directo en la cama. Mientras, el Doll no tardó en levantarse y acorralarlo.

—Para que sientas mejor cuando te clave mi verga dentro.

El muchacho trató de forcejear, pero fue recibido de inmediato por los labios del pelinegro, que lo apresó más a fondo en la cama robándole el aliento.

—Ngh… —Eren trató de separarse, pero resultaba imposible. Era como si LDL supiera sujetarlo como es debido. Bueno, en realidad estaba en su programación, aunque él no lo supiera. Aun si tomaban sus labios por la fuerza, no parecía tan desagradable. El sabor de la saliva era algo especial, como un líquido de dulce sabor.

—Tranquilo… —Levi comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta dar con el cuello del muchacho, donde comenzó a chupar delicadamente. Luego de unos instantes, sus manos se sumergieron bajo la playera, al momento que con su pierna hacia presión sobre el miembro del contrario—. ¿Deberíamos tener sexo hoy mismo?

—No, espera… ¡Ah! —no pudo evitar gemir un poco cuando la fría mano de Levi bajó a desabrochar su pantalón y empezó a acariciarle el miembro.

—Tu temperatura parece haberse elevado. Te estás excitando, lindo mocoso —movió su mano sobre aquel miembro con más agilidad, hasta darse cuenta que esa parte del cuerpo de Eren era la indicada para iniciar con su _labor_.

—No…. E-espera, ah… —Eren se comenzaba a retorcer.

—¿Te gusta que te toque ahí? —ronroneó en su oído, para luego darle leves lamidas—. Eres tan putamente sensible —dijo en tono burlón, para bajarle en segundos el pantalón y la ropa interior. Observó el miembro activándose—. Oh… —instantáneamente bajó su boca hasta esa parte para empezar a chuparla.

—¡No hagas eso! Ah… —trató de separarlo bruscamente con las manos, mas ni jalándole el cabello con fuerza lograba detenerlo, pues no sentía dolor. Y por su lado Eren estaba empezando a poner su pene duro como piedra, pero el resto de su cuerpo como una vil gelatina temblorosa—. No, ngh…

—No digas que no cuando te gusta —el Doll le dio una vista erótica, mientras lamia suavemente su miembro—. ¿Debería chuparte las pelotas?

—¿Eh? ¡Hah! —una ligera descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el toqueteo húmedo de la lengua de Levi delineándole los testículos—. De-detente…

—Oi, solo tienes un agujero. Estoy programado para meter por delante y por detrás.

—¿Qué…?

Casi arruinando el momento, el teléfono celular de Eren comenzó a sonar, captando la atención del androide, que soltó su agarre de una mano. Ágilmente sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón a medio bajar.

—Es Arlert —respondió para seguir chupando el miembro de Eren. Dijera lo que dijera, el androide estaba programado para dar placer a menos de resultar una molestia, y en definitiva no estaba molestando. Eren incluso comenzó a mover por instinto sus caderas para empujar su falo en la boca de Levi.

—D-deja eso… Pa-ah… Pásamelo —Eren trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero no podía hacerlo cómo lo planeaba.

—De acuerdo —Levi dio click en la opción de responder y le pasó el móvil a su dueño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No respondas! Ahh, eso…

Levi, con las manos libres, tironeó al castaño para acomodarlo en la cama, obteniendo así una mejor posición para seguir chupando. Y Eren por accidente soltó el teléfono dejándolo al lado. Trató de colgar, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la voz del otro lado, aunque la extraña sensación en su parte baja lo hacía ignorar por completo lo que decía su amigo. Levi presionaba más fuerte sobre su miembro.

—Eren, ¿me escuchas? ¡Tu androide! ¡El manual dice que tiene funciones eróticas! ¡LD es Love Doll! ¡Compraste una máquina sexual! Eren, ¿me escuchas? —sonaba a través del teléfono.

—Ah, Levi… Ah, no tan fuerte… —sin querer comenzó a gemir con más fuerza—. ¡Ah, Levi!

—¿Eren? —Armin escuchó los sonidos del otro lado—. ¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Uh… ¡Ahh! Ngh… —el sonido fue bastante claro.

—Eren, ¿esos son gemi…? Oh, Dios, ¡Eren! —del otro lado de la línea, el joven rubio había adquirido un nuevo trauma.

Lo próximo que sonó en la línea telefónica para Eren fue el sonido de la llamada colgada.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Virgen**

**N/A:** Ahhh… ¿Tatakae?

Ya me estaba tardando en actualizar este. ¡Gracias por leer!

Bien, apenas voy comenzando, pero creo que debo poner una aclaración: el romance aquí es humano!Levi x humano!Eren. Además, probablemente sea lento, pero luego le verán la gracia y las canas verdes.

LDL, como espero que supongan, es el modelo del androide Levi y significa Love Doll Levi :1

Se encontrarán con personajes OC, como Nathan (bebé de Jean y Marco), Roy (hijo de Mike y Erwin) y nada más xD.

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias y comentarios, amo sus reviews, lo saben :'D ¡Soul las ama!


	3. Virgen

**Capítulo 3: Virgen**

Ser tocado por el androide no resultaba incomodo físicamente, pero moralmente era lo peor del mundo. A la fecha, Eren no había siquiera conseguido novia, todo gracias a la bendita pobreza que lo mantenía trabajando si quería pagar su universidad. No reprochaba ser pobre, tampoco emitiría juicios sobre el estado económico de sus padres. Si quería tener una buena vida, habría de costarle, y en parte debería agradecer a Armin por ayudarlo en algunas materias y que se facilitara pagar sus estudios mediante una beca, el resto podía cubrirlo con su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Pero como era de suponerse, quien no tiene tiempo para noviazgo, menos lo iba a tener para copular con alguna chica o chico. Incluso el castaño le había perdido el sentido de qué gracia tendría el hacer algo como tener sexo. En sus ratos libres de universidad o de trabajo, era mejor distraerse jugando videojuegos, que vaya que le resultaban adictivos.

Desde este punto, Eren había tomado amor por la tecnología, los videojuegos eran eso después de todo. Pero sabía que si se adentraba en una compañía de videojuegos al crecer, terminaría hundido en el vicio, y no era lo que quería. Por eso solo tenía que fijarse una meta simple, pero complicada a la vez, que lo relacionara con eso que tanto amaba: trabajar en la compañía mejor pagada y que encajara en sus gustos. La respuesta era "Ackerman".

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, el hecho de tener interés por esta compañía, naciendo por amor a los videojuegos, se debía precisamente a Mikasa Ackerman. Bien la muchacha le había mostrado al joven Jaeger lo que es el mundo electrónico, con videojuegos caros primeramente, e irónicamente Eren jamás notó el hecho de que esta joven pelinegra de clase alta usaba los videojuegos como método de conquista.

Así es como se desarrolló el círculo de amistades de Eren; el chico que le ayuda en la tarea y la que lo quiere llevar al altar con regalos caros. Claro, Eren sabía que su mejor amigo estaba interesado en la pelinegra, pero no se sentía en un triángulo amoroso, no haría algo como enamorarse a base de regalos. Algún día encontraría la manera de que Mikasa mostrara interés en Arlert.

Y enamorarse él… Bueno, si no lo hizo entrando en la adolescencia cuando las hormonas están en el aire y medio mundo tiene en la cabeza en solo conseguir pareja para besuquearse y posteriormente coger, no tendría por qué pasar ahora. Era la clase de chico que tenía en mente mil y un cosas menos el tema de romanticismo. Por ende, era virgen.

Y así empezaba su adultez aún sin mantener alguna relación amorosa y con genitales no tocados ni por él mismo… Hasta hace unas horas. Tampoco es como si fuera posible que llegara virgen a los cuarenta.

—Ah… Ya d-detente… —se mantenía gimoteando, aunque esta nueva experiencia lo hacía sentir extraño en buen sentido.

—No mientras lo disfrutes —LDL se mantenía chupando el miembro del castaño como si lo quisiera exprimir. En realidad, parte de su programación estaba vinculada con mantener relaciones sexuales, mas no con un hombre. Lo que hacía actualmente era mera improvisación.

—¡Ya! —hacía intentos en vano de quitarse al androide de encima.

El seguir con ese tipo de labor parecía funcionar, el chico comenzaba a escurrir un líquido blanquecino de su miembro; eso debía tomarlo como buena señal. Pero seguía sin encontrar algún punto en el muchacho que lo sobreexcitara de manera. Según tenía programado, debía hacerlo enloquecer en la cama. Tal vez la respuesta a la cuestión del Doll sería…

—Debo penetrarte —dijo finalmente, mientras masajeaba el trasero de Eren, tratando de analizar el "territorio" del muchacho—. ¿Qué carajos? Se supone que debería empezar por el agujero de en frente, en el de atrás duele más.

—¡No tengo dos putos agujeros! ¡Soy varón! —gritó avergonzado.

—Mi sistema no tiene una base de datos que contenga información de sexo homosexual, así que improvisaré. Usaré el mismo método que para sexo anal.

—Ah… ¿Q-qué? —no podía concentrarse en su totalidad.

—Que entonces te meteré la verga por el culo —sonrió—. Cariño.

—¡¿Qué?! —de inmediato trató de levantarse. En definitiva no quería perder su virginidad por detrás y con una máquina; sería demasiado bajo y una vergüenza a su masculinidad.

—No te asustes, amorcito, trataré de que no te duela —le ronroneaba con esa extraña voz ronca que tenía, mientras lo miraba con un gesto de astucia.

Rápidamente Levi tomó a Eren de las caderas obligándolo a voltearse de espalda, levantándole el par de glúteos para tener buena vista de la entrada del muchacho, demasiado veloz como para que el otro opusiera resistencia.

—¡A-aguarda! ¡Ah! —gimió con más fuerza en el momento en que sus piernas se debilitaron totalmente. La lengua del pelinegro estaba haciendo de las suyas, contorneándole esa parte privada que no se supone debería dejar tocar.

La excitación del muchacho solo complacía al androide. Debía continuar y jugar con las reacciones del castaño que no estaban tan mal. A modo de juego comenzó a mordisquear los carnosos glúteos del moreno.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡E-es sucio! —sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo y no podía con la vergüenza.

—Tienes el trasero limpio, mocoso —bufó—. Además no tengo disgusto a tu cuerpo. No me programaron para tener desagrado por las cosas, para mí siempre serás perfecto. Tú y todo lo proveniente de ti.

—¡No jodas con eso! —Eren usó todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alejarse, aunque al instante sus piernas fueron jaladas impidiendo que su arrastre sirviera.

—Tranquilo —pareciendo un poco a propósito, refregó sus labios contra el ano de Eren, comenzando por un pequeño beso, una lamida y finalmente chupando. No, no tenía asco, pena o algo que lo hiciera detenerse, los ligeros chupetes estaban tornando más colorida esa zona.

—Ah…ngh… No… —todo estaba perdido aparentemente, sus ojos irremediablemente se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Toda su ingenuidad respecto a la sexualidad caía de golpe. La ironía del mundo lo hacía desear haber conocido a alguien por el que se hubiera sentido atraído para hacer aquello a lo que llamaban hacer el amor.

Ahora, todo terminaría gracias a una subasta a medianoche.

Después de saborear un poco al muchacho, Levi empezó a extrañarse, comenzando a contornear delicadamente con sus dedos la entrada anillada. Mientras, Jaeger se había rendido totalmente, humillado por las mismas reacciones de su cuerpo. No tardó en empezar a lloriquear sin siquiera pensarlo. Aún no quería tener sexo, y menos así.

—Huh… —Levi presionaba ligeramente su dedo, pero aún no lo suficiente como para entrar. Luego de analizar un poco se desabrochó el pantalón y liberó su miembro, una pequeña vista por debajo para Eren, que quedó en shock. El pene de Levi era más grande de lo que hubiera querido; le dolería.

Love Doll Levi estaba programado para coger. Tener miembro erecto era cosa fácil, así como que este se hinchara de gran tamaño al momento de copular y que una sustancia pegajosa saliera de la punta para facilitar el trabajo.

Pero algo no andaba bien. El androide comenzó a observar detenidamente aquella entrada, que aun si presionaba suavemente a modo de caricia, se apretaba cada vez más. Trató de rozar su miembro contra la entrada misma tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero obtenía el mismo resultado. No le abría paso.

—Tch… —intentó sumir levemente uno de sus dedos, a lo que Eren apretó con más fuerza. Esta vez el androide tuvo que voltear al muchacho para darle la cara. El castaño se había espantado y estaba moqueando mientras presionaba sus labios y mantenía los ojos escurriendo lágrimas. Tras la cara de pregunta de Levi, Eren no dudó en cubrir sus partes con sus brazos—. Tú… ¿Eres virgen? —arqueó la ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Levi retrocedió.

—Página setecientos sesenta y seis, artículo ciento cuarenta y ocho, tercer apartado referente a actividad sexual con androides de la Ley Oficial de Robótica Internacional: "El androide de tipo erótico no copulará con humanos que no hayan tenido relaciones sexuales con anterioridad como respeto a la integridad virginal del propietario, a menos de que este exprese claramente que desea dejar de ser virgen frente al modelo LD que corresponde. Ningún Doll en su programación puede hacer omisión a esa regla."

—¿Eh? —Eren no entendió en lo más mínimo.

—No puedo follarte porque eres virgen, a menos que digas que ya no lo quieres ser.

Eren suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces… ¿No me atacarás sexualmente? —quería convencerse un poco de las palabras del androide; sus piernas aún seguían temblorosas mientras su corazón palpitaba agitado.

—No hasta que digas que no quieres ser virgen, tampoco si estás con lesiones graves o en embarazo. Son las reglas básicas. ¿Acaso no leíste el manual?

—Oh, bendito sea el tipo que creó las leyes de robótica —finalmente se dejó caer en la cama nivelando su respiración, aun si su cuerpo estaba de lo más extraño. Todavía había cierto calorcillo recorriéndolo desde sus partes íntimas hasta lo alto de su rostro.

—Igual solo aplica para no penetrar. Si quieres puedo chuparte el pene —sonrió libidinosamente.

—Claro que no, no quiero que un androide mal hablado me manosee. ¿Acaso no debería ser al revés y que seas mi juguete sexual por lo menos? Aunque igual no quiero cogerte…

—No seas imbécil, los androides varones somos diseñados para penetrar, no para ser penetrados. Aun manteniendo apariencia humana, ningún Doll tiene culo. Ni las féminas, a ellas les hacen vagina.

—¡¿A quién se le pudo ocurrir tal cosa como androides sexuales?!

* * *

—Hanji, carajo, maldita mierda con lentes, por fin respondes —Levi Ackerman llamaba por teléfono por quinceava vez en el día hasta que al fin le contestaron la llamada.

—Levi, ¿me extrañaste? —respondía Zoe apenas tomando algo de aire—. Lo siento, enano, anoche me fui de parranda con Moblit y terminamos en medio de una carretera sin gasolina ni batería en los móviles. Quién sabe qué carajos hicimos…

—Tch, me da igual cómo acabaste, pero llamaba para preguntar si te deshiciste de la mierda esa del Doll erótico.

—Eh, ¿cuál Doll erótico? —realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

—No te hagas la estúpida. Anoche me trajiste a un tal Love Doll Levi y te dije que desmantelaras la porquería. ¿Lo hiciste?

Zoe al otro lado de la línea no sabía qué responder. Después de pensarlo un poco respondió.

—¡Pero claro que lo boté! ¿Cómo crees que no lo haría? Tú tranquilo, usé sus partes para refaccionar otro de mis modelos personalizados —su voz sonaba exagerada, pero no sería tan anormal en realidad. Levi lo tomó como buena señal.

—De acuerdo, supongo que no me preocuparé por esa cosa. Espero no verte pronto —colgó.

—¡Moblit, carajo! ¿Qué hicimos anoche? —se dirigió apresurada hacia su asistente que apenas salía de la cocina con un tazón de cereal en la mano.

—N-no recuerdo, señorita Hanji —el hombre estaba comenzando a asustarse por la histeria de Hanji.

—Levi llamó porque le quise entregar un Doll. ¿Acaso terminamos el proyecto DL?

—N-no recuerdo, pero no sería tan malo haberlo hecho. Usted trabajó con DL por bastante tiempo, el androide diseñado para ser asistente del señor Ackerman sería un excelente regalo. Incluso le evitaría las entrevistas trimestrales para conseguir asistente —trató de tranquilizar a la mujer.

—Pero Levi dice que le quería entregar un Love Doll… ¡Love Doll Levi! No me digas que…

—Señorita, nosotros…

De inmediato ambos reaccionaron.

—Tenemos que revisar el puto video de seguridad del laboratorio de manufactura de personalizados.

Los ligeros recuerdos de la noche anterior no regresaban en buen momento. En definitiva, habían modificado el diseño original que se habían planteado.

* * *

Después de pasar el incómodo momento de ser casi abusado sexualmente, Eren se tranquilizó, dentro de lo que cabe. No debía temerle al androide, ¿o sí? Técnicamente estuvo un par de horas haciendo que el androide LDL le explicara las instrucciones básicas de funcionamiento de Dolls, así como el reglamento de robótica aplicado.

De haber sabido que la primera regla de los androides era estar programados con el conocimiento entero de su manual, así como que les resultara imposible evadir algo del reglamento, no le habría pedido ayuda a Armin.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes violarme? —preguntaba lo mismo por décima vez.

—No puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo sin consentimiento por el caso de que eres virgen —respondía con mueca de aburrición.

—Oh… ¿Y tampoco puedes mentirme? —debía asegurarse de muchos detalles.

—Claro que no, bastardito. Soy propiedad personal, por lo que he de resguardar incluso la información más básica tuya que me pregunten, y solo puedo hablar con un código de asertividad —rodó los ojos.

—Entonces…

—Vuelve a preguntarme lo mismo y mejor seguiré chupándote la verga.

—¡Que no! —le aventó la almohada más cercana—. No quiero toqueteos tuyos, antes me muero virgen.

—Es de sabios cambiar de opinión —se acercó para acorralarlo nuevamente en la cama y susurrarle al oído—. Estaré en espera de que pidas que te complazca, mocoso. Mientras tanto, llenaré mi base de datos con información sobre sexo homosexual.

—¡Ya déjate de esas cosas! —Eren frunció el ceño molesto.

—No niegues lo que es evidente. Además, está bien si lo hacemos, será natural para un homo.

—No soy homo —comenzaba a sacarse de quicio.

—Lo eres —sonreía pícaro—. Y pasivo.

—Di lo que quieras, es mentira —trató de ignorar las palabras del androide volviendo a subirse su ropa interior y pantalones. Pero el Doll no se contuvo a probar nuevamente los labios de su dueño, aunque fue separado inmediatamente.

—Lo eres —volvió a hacer gesto juguetón—. No puedo mentirte, los homosexuales tienen cierta conducta hormonal que difiere de los heterosexuales. Midiendo tus niveles de hormonas, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tu hipófisis reacciona a tono neutro entre la femenina y masculina. Es en estos casos donde se encuentran los homos, anexando el hecho de que eres varón fértil. El destino quiere que seas un gay pasivo, amor.

Eren quedó en seco, intentando ignorar las palabras mencionadas.

—No hay manera de que puedas saber eso de mí —no iba a aceptarlo.

—Se nota que no sabes de androides. Mi lengua sirve como escáner para analizar tu cuerpo. La saliva contiene la suficiente información como para conocer el nivel básico de tu cuerpo, así sabré atenderte. Y como yo no puedo mentir, tampoco puedes engañarme. Conozco perfectamente tu estado de salud y de igual manera mi piel es lo suficientemente sensible para detectar incluso tus latidos con las yemas de mis dedos.

—E-eso es mentira.

—No miento. Si dudas de mis palabras, puedes consultar con un médico, aunque soy más preciso para medir niveles hormonales que lo que pueda interpretar un doctor. Pero lo de que eres hombre de tipo ovulador es una prueba básica muy acertada. Deberías programar cita para el médico, ¿o debería hacerlo por ti?

—Cierra tu maldita boca —Eren empezaba a entrar en etapa de negación—. ¿Sabes qué? Solo necesito dormir, así que no me molestes.

De toda la mala experiencia que había tenido con el Doll, ser llamado hombre ovulador era lo peor. Esa clase de hombres se consideraban repulsivos, fenómenos de la genética, la peor creación del hombre. Era imposible vivir sin prejuicios a eso. Si realmente era un ovulador, desearía que se lo tragara la tierra. Probablemente luego encontraría a un hombre que le quisiera clavar la verga para preñarlo.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu cama… cariño? —la sonrisa marcada en ese rostro tan seco era desquiciante.

—No —concluyó la conversación.

Probablemente Eren Jaeger era el tipo más estúpido del mundo al haber comprado un objeto tan peculiar.

La paciencia debía ser una de sus virtudes, pero la de él era más la perseverancia, que no era lo mismo. Ni siquiera supo disfrutar su nuevo departamento; acababa de pasar por un ligero trauma que bien se le podía olvidar en un par de semanas, pero lo haría ser más cuidadoso en el futuro.

Eren podía ser considerado un chico valiente, fuerte, inteligente, responsable, determinado y muchas cosas de ese tipo, pero en ocasiones era impulsivo, testarudo e infantil. Por lo menos a solas. Bien el semblante firme del joven podía esfumarse cuando estaba a solas o frente a sus amigos, y bueno, nótese la madurez del joven al callar a su androide y echarse a dormir en posición fetal.

Simplemente no quería saber nada nuevo en ese día. Su androide solo se quedó sentado al lado observando a su dueño, así lo vigilaría toda la noche. Los androides, como es de suponer, no duermen ni descansan, a lo mucho se apagan, y Eren olvidó hacer esto.

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, no había aún trabajo que atender y había finalizado las clases de la universidad. Solo restaba descansar e ignorar el mundo, los problemas y dilemas que tendría. Aun deseando que su descanso fuera duradero, el timbre estaba comenzando a sonar de manera escandalosa, impidiendo ignorarlo.

—Huh… —todavía no reconocía ese extraño sonido. Era su primer noche en su departamento y aún sentía que esta nueva cama era la misma ubicada a kilómetros de distancia en la casa de sus padres. Aquel sonido del timbre era una tonada a la que no estaba acostumbrado y por ende, ni siquiera reaccionaba rápido—. Shh… no hagan ruido.

—No estoy haciendo ruido, mocoso —el androide estaba más que activado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? —se levantó alterado al no reconocer al sujeto en su habitación, quien estaba con el rostro frente al suyo al momento de despertar, como una especie de acosador maniaco que lo miraba mientras dormía.

—Soy Levi. Tienes una puta memoria de mierda, cariño.

Ya comenzaba a recordar un poco el día anterior.

—¿Eren? —se escuchó que preguntaban tras la puerta. Reconoció la voz de su viejo amigo Armin—. Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? Responde —quien por cierto, sonaba un poco asustado.

—¡Armin, ya voy! —gritó antes de levantarse apresurado a abrir la puerta, donde fue recibido de inmediato por el preocupado chico.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Eren, tu androide es…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió—. Creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta ayer —Jaeger se recargó contra la pared dándose un ligero tope.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Levi, dejando en seco a Armin al verlo.

—E-eren, ¿no lo apagaste? —preguntó tartamudeando con un poco de temor.

—No, no creí que había necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Estás loco? Ese androide está hecho para tener sexo.

—Y eso me enorgullece —intervino el androide.

—Cierra la maldita boca o te apago.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero burlón con notorias muestras de sarcasmo.

—Eren, ¿no te importa que tu androide sea de ese tipo? —preguntó dudando de la idea de su amigo respecto a Levi—. Anoche tú estabas… ¿L-lo hicieron? —preguntó aunque temía que la respuesta fuera un sí.

—No, por suerte —ahora que lo recordaba, le gimió a Armin por el teléfono anoche. Ahora sí se formó un hueco en su estómago deseando que hubiera una explicación lógica con la que le pudiera mentir al rubio, pero había sido bastante evidente el sonido que había hecho.

—Solo le chupé el pene —bufó el androide.

—¿Qué? —el pequeño rubio tenía una expresión de horror, pues irremediablemente se imaginó la escena, combinándolo con sus indeseados recuerdos de aquellos gemidos peculiares de Eren.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! —Eren de inmediato enrojeció—. Se supone que no debes decir mis cosas privadas.

—De haber leído el puto manual, te habrías dado cuenta de que si programas a un Doll y detecto voces alternas, también se graban en mi sistema y puedo reaccionar a ellas como si se trataran de mi propietario.

—No entendí —empezaba odiar cuando el Doll explicaba cómo funcionaba.

—Que mi programación registró a Arlert, así que se me saldrán tus intimidades frente a él. Incluso si quieres podemos hacer trío.

—¿Trío? ¿A qué te refier…? —no terminó de preguntar al ver cómo Armin reaccionó tornándose rojo como un tomate y dándole una bofetada fuerte al Doll.

—Diría "ouch" de no ser porque no siento —arqueó la ceja—. Sería decisión de Eren, es mi propietario. Además, sospecho que eres igual de maldito virgen que mi mocoso, por lo cual tampoco puedo cogerte.

Eren se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Levi, por favor, cállate —suspiró el muchacho de tez bronceada—. Parece que Levi no puede tener sexo conmigo mientras sea virgen o no le dé mi consentimiento, así que por eso decidí dejarlo encendido. Por lo menos sabe limpiar…

—E-entiendo —Arlert trataba de respirar hondo para que se le pasara el coraje y vergüenza momentánea—. Aguarda, ¿aún eres virgen? —preguntó sin pensarlo.

—¿A-algún problema con ello?

—B-bueno, tenemos más de veinte años y —giró el rostro un poco—. Nunca hablamos de esos temas, pero…

—¿Acaso tú ya lo hiciste? —este era un tema de conversación incómodo.

—Bueno, es clásico que cuando nos graduamos del instituto…

—¡¿Qué?! —Eren estaba en shock—. ¿Tú y Mikasa ya…?

—N-no fue con ella —apretó los puños.

—¿También eres gay pasivo como Eren? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—No soy gay y mucho menos pasivo. Lo hice con Annie —respondió enfadado al Doll que comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—¿Lo hiciste con Annie? P-pero, ¿por qué si a ti te gusta Mikasa?

—So-solo estaba deprimido. Mikasa jamás me hizo caso y en un momento de debilidad yo…

—Armin…

—Fue estúpido, lo sé. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con ella, pero quedamos en que fue algo casual y no se repetiría. En serio… quiero a Mikasa, pero es duro no ser correspondido. Vamos, no iba a ser siempre como un niño ingenuo. Ya somos grandes y llegamos a un momento en que hacemos ese tipo de cosas.

—Wow, el rubiecito no es tan pasivo, y yo que le veo cara de niña —alguien aquí hacía mal tercio.

—E-entiendo —en realidad no lo hacía—. Pero creo que debiste esperar por Mikasa, si es a ella a quien realmente quieres —Eren ignoraba a la persona estorbando.

—Esas cosas suceden a menudo, Eren. Me sorprende que tú sigas en esa burbuja de valores, respeto y pureza a esta edad. Eres bastante… ingenuo.

—No es que sea ingenuo, solo creo que ese tipo de cosas se deben hacer solo con la persona indicada y esa debe ser la que ames.

—¿Tendré que hacer que me ames para follarte? —bien, eso no pudo ser ignorado.

—Maldición, Levi, ya cállate. No te amaré y no me follarás.

—Bueno, ya dije que tus pensamientos pueden cambiar, y apuesto a que conseguiré cogerte antes de que acabe el mes.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—Debería llamar a la compañía donde te compré para devolverte.

—¿Realmente quieres apostar? Entonces podemos hacerlo.

—¿Huh? —Jaeger no entendió.

—Una apuesta —el Doll se acercó—. Si logro cogerte antes de que acabe el mes, seré tu compañero hasta que mi sistema se haga obsoleto, y deberás hacerte responsable para que esté encendido las veinticuatro horas del día. Yo mismo puedo hacerme cargo de recargarme y hacer uso de tu dinero para comprar batería. Por otro lado, si no logro hacerlo, te explicaré los puntos de falla de un Doll para que provoques un corto circuito en mi sistema y por ende, mi compañía de fabricación te dé un reemplazo de mí, con un modelo personalizado que esta vez tenga las características que tú pides.

—¿Eso… se puede hacer? ¿Puedo reemplazarte?

—Solo bajo los lineamientos del reglamento, cuando los androides fallan por errores de fábrica u cortos circuitos, pero yo no tengo error de fábrica. Sin embargo, bajo el sistema de función de inteligencia, puedo diseñar un método para provocarme una falla.

—Si podemos apostar eso, entonces esto será un trato —Eren le extendió el brazo al Doll en señal de acuerdo, a lo que el androide le correspondió.

—Solo te advierto que mi sistema de grabación puede detectar claramente tus frases y si escucho una literal sobre querer hacerlo, actuaré. Y si lo haces con alguien más, en ese caso la restricción por integridad virginal quedaría anulada.

—Llevo virgen más de veinte años, puedo durar así un mes más.

Esto, de alguna manera, era una declaración de guerra.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: El Jefe**

**N/A: **Mmm, ahí le dejo por el momento, tenía que actualizar algo. LLEVO MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR ALGO, y por desgracia Soul empezó a trabajar…

Irónicamente la empresa donde entré se llama Smith Corporation. WHAT THE HELL… El punto es que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo me resultará pesado xc Es levantarme a las 4 am y dormir a las 11.30 pm sin rato libre para distraerme, quitando los fines de semana, que después de llegar a mi casa no voy a la uni… Oh well, trabajaré de lunes a domingo buen tiempo o-o

Bueno, a nadie le importa un carajo mi horario, pero solo quiero que tomen en consideración el dato. Maybe actualice quincenal y solo un fic. Estaré entre LDL y Valkyrie por mientras QwQ Cuando se termine la temporada de tiempo extra en el trabajo y no tenga que ir también los fines de semana, trataré de actualizar 2 cosas. Asdfghjkl -muere-

Sorry QwQ Pero no podía ser una mantenida toda la vida y ya voy para los 20 años. EN DEFINITIVA DEDICARÉ MIS VACACIONES A LAS QUE SE ACUERDEN DE MÍ, pero mientras… -suspira-

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, amo sus reviews. Gracias por leer.

Ya quiero escribir fluff en esta cosa… Y falta tanto…


	4. El Jefe

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Creo que hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia; sin embargo, le llegó el día. Este capítulo va dedicado a Guchi-chan como agradecimiento por explicarme paso a paso cómo arreglar mi Tablet. Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Jefe**

—¡Farlan! —gritaba el azabache, mientras corría lo más rápido posible en medio de un campo arenoso, donde el sonido de disparos y explosiones resultaban ensordecedores. La luz del sol solo empeoraba el cansancio, mientras leves gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello—. ¡Farlan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Levi! —el sonido de una voz fémina lo hizo girar de inmediato, tratando de encontrar a la chica cuya voz lo llamaba a gritos. Sin embargo, la adrenalina le empezaba a nublar la vista.

—¡Isabel! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritaba con voz ronca y seca.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse aún más cuando el sonido de una explosión a pocos metros de distancia se hizo presente. Entre el humo, una especie de enorme araña metálica de aproximadamente dos metros de altura se abrió paso para comenzar a atacar a los alrededores, donde toda persona cercana terminaba atravesada por alguna de las largas patas de la máquina.

Tras ver esto, Levi quedó seco, dudando entre escapar de semejante creación o intentar buscar el punto débil de la maquinaria. Optó por la última opción. Corriendo con un arma en brazos, gritó fuertemente mientras intentaba atacar, cuando el giro de la matriz de la máquina le dio el frente, emitiendo una luz que le acabó por nublar la vista y lo único restante fue abalanzarse e intentar dar un golpe directo.

—¡Levi! —aún escuchaba en el fondo, sin distinguir la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

—¡Chicos! —de repente un latido de golpe lo hizo estremecerse por completo. Levantándose en un segundo con el cuerpo agitado, fue aturdido por un molesto sonido continuo acompañado de una pequeña luz roja en forma de números que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Dio un respiro hondo que lo hizo reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba, su habitación. Después de sentir la suave brisa fresca proveniente de la ventana que comenzó a tranquilizarlo, se dejó caer nuevamente en la comodidad de su extensa cama.

—Otra vez los malditos recuerdos de la guerra… —luego de girar el rostro hacia el reloj otra vez, notó que apenas era medianoche, y por ende, quedaba toda la noche por delante. Como acostumbraba, tomó el computador al lado de su buró para comenzar a observar cualquier archivo que estuviera disponible para perder tiempo en él y con suerte provocarle sueño fuera de sus pesadillas frecuentes.

* * *

—Amor, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama? —preguntó cierto azabache mientras se recostaba sin camisa mostrando su abdomen firme y bien marcado.

—Deja de molestar —por su parte, Jaeger ya con casi una semana conviviendo con LDL se había acostumbrado a los comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Amorcito, deja ya esos libros. ¿Y si mejor vemos una porno? Tal vez así te den ganas de una buena revolcada.

—Pff… —a final de cuentas, Jaeger se colocó los audífonos para evitar escuchar esa clase de comentarios. Día tras día era lo mismo. Primero eran shockeantes las palabras que la máquina articulaba, acompañadas del molesto sonido de videos porno gay que el querido Levi miraba para aprender a hacerlo como un homosexual.

Desgraciadamente, aunque el androide tenía integradas funciones para mantener relaciones sexuales, no tenía seguimiento en cuanto a relación entre hombres. Sin embargo, según él, tenía integrado un sistema de aprendizaje que le permitía adaptarse y grabar en su sistema cómo realizar adecuadamente ciertas actividades.

No era bueno para Jaeger saber que el androide podía aprender a hacer cosas que no fueran de su agrado. Y el colmo era que aun siendo un androide no estuviera siguiendo un formato tan estándar de conducta, ya que aparentaba ser demasiado humano, como para incluso creer que era uno. Bien el androide se enojaba a ratos, siendo una conducta imposible según el castaño tenía entendido. Igual, LDL solía estar la mayoría del tiempo de buen humor.

Quien diseñó a Love Doll Levi, había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno, si el androide llegaba a ese extremo. Cada día, Eren descubría nuevas funciones, cosas que ni siquiera recordaba que estuvieran mencionadas en ese extenso manual que hizo que le leyeran. Tenía una mala intuición al respecto, Armin seguía cotizando más caro a Levi y se preguntaba por qué había costado tan poco dinero.

Había que tenerle paciencia al androide, demasiada. Los intentos de seducción de LDL variaban siempre, pero ninguno tenía mucho efecto. Sabría cortejar mujeres, pero Eren no era una. Ya el androide también se había dado cuenta de que a este paso terminaría perdiendo la apuesta y sería devuelto a la fábrica.

No era la opción que buscaba. Ni la que aceptaría. Y eso espantaba un poco a Arlert; un androide no debería ser capaz de apostar con su dueño y buscar su bien propio. Eso estaba fuera de las leyes internacionales de robótica, y podría resumirlo en acción ilegal. Pero se supone que ningún androide debería ser capaz de evadir esas leyes, era su principio básico.

Sin embargo, dentro de sí, el joven rubio tenía el presentimiento de que no debería mencionar frente al androide la posibilidad de una falla en su sistema que le permitiera evadir toda ley programada. Porque de estar en lo correcto, Eren estaría más que jodido, así como quien creó al androide tendría que pagar una multa millonaria y perder su licencia.

Mientras tanto, el androide había empezado a procesar opciones viables para hacer que el muchacho dijera la frase que necesitaba para finalmente estrenar su miembro. Mas todas seguían como estrategia de última opción, primero sería darle oportunidad al moreno de que por sí solo lo pidiera. Claro que no lo haría.

Pero de momento, cada insinuación era una señal de alarma antes de que el sistema colapse y se llegue a una operación forzada. Ya que, literalmente, Love Doll Levi era una computadora con cuerpo humano, y esto no era más que una alerta amarilla resonando una y otra vez.

—Ahh… —dio un gran bostezo el castaño antes de finalmente quitarse los audífonos e irse directo a la cama, no sin antes empujar a Levi para abrirse espacio—. Muévete.

—¿Esta noche tampoco querrás hacerlo? —preguntó el androide en tono serio mientras analizaba la temperatura del moreno.

No había síntoma de excitación, el ritmo cardiaco estaba un poco bajo sin llegar a hipotensión y los músculos estaban ligeramente tensos. En resumen, solo cansado y con flojera.

—Necesito descansar, ya he estudiado bastante y aún necesito prepararme más. Falta poco tiempo para mi entrevista de trabajo y no sé nada de quién hará la entrevista, pero si el rumor de que es el mismo presidente de la compañía es verdad, necesito enfocarme más… —dijo tratando de sacar su estrés en palabras en tono bajo por el mismo sueño que tenía.

—En efecto, es Levi Ackerman quien hace las entrevistas. Pero tratar de contratar a un puto asistente no es más que una joda que no debería pasar —dijo en tono sarcástico con una especie de tic.

—Hay personas que necesitamos empleo —bufó Eren—. Hey, espera… ¿Sabes su nombre? ¿Se llama Levi, igual que tú?

—Sé todo sobre el maldito amargado —se acercó a Eren recostándose a su lado—. ¿Quieres un masaje antes de dormir?

—Espera un momento… ¿Qué? ¿En serio tienes información de ese hombre?

El muchacho se levantó de inmediato de la cama, mirando al androide con una expresión de alivio y emoción. Si LDL tuviera en su sistema integrado algo sobre eso, le caería de maravilla, esta sería la primera cosa útil entre las novedades que encontraba en el androide.

—Te diré lo que quieras si cogemos esta noche —el androide lo tomó de la barbilla para acercarlo a su rostro mientras sonreía ladinamente.

—Al carajo, tú me dirás lo que sepas solo porque soy tu dueño y te lo ordeno.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Como digas, cariño. Se llama Levi Ackerman, tiene treinta y cuatro años, multimillonario, dueño y director de Ackerman Corporation, soltero y sin ningún puto pretendiente.

—No jodas. ¿Que no es lo que toda persona busca como pareja? Lo que sea, eso no me interesa.

—Debería interesarte si serás entrevistado por él. Es ex militar, tiene un carácter de mierda, por algo no tiene pretendientes y detesta que se le insinúen. Suele ahuyentar mujeres, puede resultar violento cuando lo molestan, fácilmente puede derribar a alguien de un golpe y dejarlo inconsciente. Es muy directo cuando habla y si te detecta una falla, estás más que jodido. Por una sola llamada de atención puedes despedirte del empleo. De ser mujer te recomendaría que no te le insinúes, pero como eres hombre, solo cuidado con no molestarlo.

—E-espera, tomaré nota —rápidamente Eren sacó un cuadernillo del buró para empezar a anotar.

—Para tener más probabilidades de aprobación, mantén perfil firme, no le evadas la mirada cuando te hable, que tu ropa no tenga ninguna mancha, no comas frente a él, tampoco seas muy lento en lo que haces. No tartamudees, no le hables con confianza, no lo veas por más de cinco segundos seguidos sin que él te esté hablando, no lo toques, no juegues con objetos. Controla tu respiración, le desespera que se exalten frente a él, habla en tono fuerte, no hagas muchos movimientos, si no es para comunicarte con él trata de no hacer ningún ruido. Que tu caligrafía sea neutra, ni muy mala como para que no entienda ni tan buena como para que sienta que le restriegas en la cara garabatos bonitos.

—Carajo, Levi. ¡No puedo anotar tan rápido!

—Puedo ayudarte a practicar, si quieres.

—Hey, Levi… ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? —cuestionó después de darse cuenta de que los detalles que mencionaba no eran información común.

—Yo que sé, solo que está en mi sistema el noventa por ciento de su perfil. También tengo un noventa y cinco por ciento de información del perfil de Hanji Zoe, un setenta por ciento de Erwin Smith y porcentajes bajos de información personal de líderes de otras corporaciones de escala internacional.

—Oh, Smith… me parece conocido. Pero, ¿Hanji Zoe…? ¿Esa quién es?

—Es la ingeniera más putamente sexy, linda, adorable y carismática de toda la galaxia.

—¿Qué…?

—Esa es la información que está en mi sistema.

—No jodas.

Un par de horas más tarde, sin haber conseguido descansar como se lo había propuesto, Eren ya había averiguado gracias a su androide en qué puntos enfocarse en su entrevista, así como a qué atenerse en cuanto a qué responder si era cuestionado, las habilidades que debía refinar y después de haberse aburrido, uno que otro dato inservible de preguntas al azar que arrojaba el muchacho al androide para saber si sabía eso sobre el magnate.

Al final, el mismo androide respondió que conocía cada detalle, y el porcentaje de información faltante era respecto a relaciones amorosas y desempeño sexual. Y la base de desconocimiento de esta información estaba en la probabilidad de que Ackerman no hubiera tenido una relación amorosa en mínimo trece años, pero claro, este dato solo era una probabilidad ya que no había manera de asegurarlo, al menos para quien programó a LDL.

* * *

—Moblit… ¿Información nueva? —preguntó Hanji Zoe mientras estaba echada sobre una camilla en una esquina de un laboratorio aparentemente.

—Nada —por otro lado, sujeto frente al computador observaba de nueva cuenta el video de seguridad de aquella fecha en que se emborrachó junto a su jefa.

—Oye, Moblit. ¿Crees que podamos inventar un aparato que nos haga recordar qué hacemos cuando estamos ebrios?

—No, señorita, eso es imposible.

—¡No jodas! ¡¿Por qué teniendo un laboratorio sofisticado para la creación y diseño de los mejores androides del mundo, no contamos con una cámara de seguridad de buena resolución que no pixelee las imágenes con el zoom?!

—Bueno, la luz del monitor también deforma la imagen del computador. Es imposible ver los datos de compra del androide. Y fue su culpa por eliminar el expediente de compra.

—¡Mobliiiiiit! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi androideeee! ¡¿Por qué diablos borré esos datos?! —la mujer se levantó casi llorando, mientras desesperada se jalaba el cabello—. ¡Puedo perder mi licencia!

—Pero… ¿Usted cree que el androide esté en malas manos? —preguntó el hombre tratando de relajarla—. No cualquiera puede averiguar las funciones de LDL.

—¡Moriré si lo hacen, Moblit! ¡Si se sabe que fui yo quien lo hizo, terminaré encarcelada!

—E-entonces… —el hombre volvía a ponerse nervioso—. ¿Y la copia de seguridad del sistema no puede servir de ayuda para rastrearlo?

—Esa porquería es el recuento de mis pecados —rio nerviosa—. Pero mi muñeco es perfecto. Lo que tanto quise hacer durante mis años en la fabricación de androides está hecho.

—No debió dejar el chip de sus recopilaciones a la mano, señorita Hanji.

—No, pero lo hice y lo inserté en el lugar equivocado. Ahora, en un lugar del mundo, vaga la peor amenaza robótica creada hasta la fecha. Espero que si averigüen que su sistema puede hackear cualquier otro e incluso hacer transacciones bancarias y saquear un maldito banco, el sistema de LDL sea tan bueno como para que no encuentren su origen.

—E-espere. ¡¿Puede hacer eso?! —Moblit se levantó asustado.

—Claro, te dije que mi muñeco es perfecto. Es la perfecta amenaza leída en comics de ficción que siempre quise hacer real y no tiene debilidades —comentó orgullosa.

—S-señorita… ¿Qué contenía exactamente la memoria que le insertó al androide?

—Bueno, sistema de asistencia personalizada obviamente, está hecho para ser el asistente ideal de Levi. Le agregué funciones eróticas para imitar a los veinte mejores actores porno de la red, tiene programación para realizar actividades hogareñas como los androides que produce Levi, le inserté memoria armamentística con lo más novedoso que encontré cuando hackeé la compañía de Erwin… ¡Oh, sí! Siempre quise hacer un androide letal y su sistema de autoprotección es lo que lo hace muy peligroso. Tendrá el manual de robótica integrado, pero solo como parte de su base de datos y no como tarea en ejecución. Es decir, en caso de que el androide evadiera las reglas, no haría que su sistema colapse como los otros. Así que incluso puede asesinar a alguien si lo intenta desmantelar cuando está activado —soltó una risa nerviosa—. Está conectado directo a la red, así que todo en internet puede ser alterado, además de tener sistema de aprendizaje. Si escanea parte de la red, puede hacer cualquier cosa de lo que haya manual, incluso lo de esas páginas ilegales que siempre frecuento. Aprendí trucos para diseños ahí.

—Hanji —Moblit pronto empezó a respirar de manera más alterada.

—Creo que me tomaría días enteros contarte las funciones que están integrando en esa memoria. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que el androide se puede auto modificar! Si encuentra un truco en la red que ayude a mejorar su versión y consigue herramienta, ¡puede estarse actualizando solo! ¡Es mi amado diseño ilegal! ¡Lo hice para que fuera capaz de crear una crisis a nivel mundial! —gritó eufórica—. Creo que no debería leer tantos comics… Pero es la magia de ser una nerd. Sinceramente me siento poderosa de solo pensar que logré crear algo que puede ocasionar una crisis en el mundo.

—Señorita…

Y así Moblit se desmayó.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron a paso veloz, aumentando el nerviosismo de la entrevista de trabajo de Eren. A decir verdad, para ser un graduado de universidad, el puesto que solicitaba podía considerarse una broma o sonar de menor importancia de lo que realmente era. Ser "asistente" no era lo que un graduado debería esperar tras años de estudio.

Y aun así, el nerviosismo por conseguir ese puesto era increíble, sería el primer paso para cumplir una meta de mayor escala. Hacer méritos para conseguir un puesto administrativo de mayor importancia en esa compañía. Bien el rumor era que los tres papeles más importantes dentro de Ackerman Corporation eran desempeñados por el líder de la compañía, y que a pesar de haber vacante para ello, nadie era contratado.

Lo más cercano a la cima de ese lugar era ser un asistente. Y claro, con ello la esperanza de no solo ser un asistente y ocupar al menos una de las vacantes disponibles tras ganarse la confianza del temible hombre a la cabeza de la compañía. Lo malo era que también se encontraba el rumor de que nadie había conseguido ese puesto en al menos diez años. Y para colmo, ya que el director cumplía las tres funciones principales, quien terminaba como su asistente tenía la misma carga de trabajo que si desempeñara ya uno de esos puestos. Sin siquiera tener el título.

Ser asistente de Ackerman era tarea tan dura que nadie duraba más de tres meses con el empleo.

—Un ex militar… —susurraba Eren en tono bajo tratando de estar mentalmente preparado para aquel gran día, a la mañana siguiente. Girando de un lado al otro de la cama, que aun siendo pleno medio día, no se había levantado.

—Amorcito, no lo pienses tanto. Necesitas distraerte o no podrás dormir esta noche.

—Maldición, falta solo un día. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Estás preparado. Puedes ser un buen niño y cumplirme el capricho de ir a jugar a la cama.

—¡Que no!

—Entonces ve al médico. En caso de que te contraten, necesitarás certificado médico reciente. ¿Ya lo tienes?

—Oh, mierda. ¡Lo había olvidado! —Jaeger se levantó de la cama de golpe, saliendo directo a su armario a buscar ropa decente para salir a la calle e ir directo a alguna clínica u hospital cercano donde pudieran entregarle resultados rápidos. Realmente había olvidado eso por completo, a pesar de que necesitar certificado médico era de los documentos más comunes que pedían en cualquier trabajo.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, trató de ubicar un lugar lo antes posible. Incluso si no conocía la ciudad del todo, no tenía mal sentido de orientación y con un GPS no tenía por qué perderse. Realmente no había problema con dejar a LDL con la orden de cuidar la casa y no salir en ningún momento mientras estaba fuera. Y con el tiempo libre que hubiera decidido darse antes de la entrevista, no tenía algún otro asunto importante que atender.

—Ah, maldición… —susurró al observar una clínica. Se sentía un tanto idiota por haber olvidado algo tan importante, aunque lo bueno era haber recordado antes de la fecha, ¿no es así?

Entró al lugar observando la gran línea de espera mientras la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. La única cosa que lo hizo sentirse más relajado fue la atención de Dolls asistentes que daban buen trato a la gente en espera y repartían algunos bocadillos. Aunque la comida no se veía muy apetitosa en realidad si solo se trataba de vegetales o comida nutritiva.

Al menos un poco de jugo de naranja no le caería nada mal. Tras recibir un pequeño vaso de una Doll de cabello rojizo, notó la marca "Ackerman" escrito en letras pequeñas del cuello. El muchacho solo se tensó un poco y sintió su estómago batido. Los nervios volvían.

Y pensándolo bien, había olvidado que Ackerman no solo se dedicaba a la fabricación de Dolls de asistencia hogareña sino también a ayudantes en servicios en general. Se podían observar esta clase de androides en restaurants, hospitales, como guardias en las calles, e incluso en el sistema educativo.

* * *

—Joven Jaeger, ¿ha tenido dolores de cabezas recientes? —preguntó una enfermera.

—No.

Las clásicas preguntas para su examen médico eran aburridas, pero lo distraían de observar cómo le clavaban una aguja en el brazo.

—¿Padece alguna enfermedad como gastritis o diabetes?

—No —a este paso se dormiría en el lugar.

—¿Es ovulador?

—¿Eh? —Eren se alteró ante esta pregunta—. En realidad no lo sé.

—Entonces agregaré la prueba junto al análisis de sangre.

—Espere. ¿Eso es necesario? —preguntó el muchacho un tanto incómodo.

—Desde hace tres años que se modificó el formato de la certificación de examen médico, actualmente se incluye ese dato —la muchacha le sonrió.

—No sabía…

—No se preocupe, la información está protegida por las normas de privacidad, ningún hospital o empresa en que labore puede revelar esa información. Además, los casos de hombres ovuladores no son muy frecuentes. Tómeselo con calma, en lo personal nunca he visto un caso.

—De acuerdo —Eren pronto se comenzó a sentir nervioso. La tasa de natalidad de hombres ovuladores sería baja, pero bien Levi lo diagnosticaba como uno. Esperaba que no acertara, de lo contrario, sería vergonzoso.

—¿Tiene algún pariente con un alguna enfermedad hereditaria?

—No.

—Bien, esas fueron todas las preguntas, ingresaré al sistema la información recabada. Mañana puede recoger su certificado junto con los análisis a partir de las ocho de la mañana.

—Espere. ¿Acaso no se entregaban el mismo día?

—No. En realidad, como le mencioné, desde hace tres años se hizo modificación al formato de certificación, así que se incluyen los resultados del análisis de sangre, y este es un poco tardado, no se puede hacer entrega inmediata.

—Está bien.

No, no estaba bien, apenas tendría tiempo para recogerlo antes de la entrevista de trabajo. Tendría solo una hora para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, y no le sería fácil mantener una buena apariencia si vagaba apresurado por toda la ciudad.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue demasiado agitada. Procurando no llegar tarde, había colocado la alarma para que sonara a las cuatro de la madrugada, sabiendo que con esto se levantaría algunos cuarenta minutos más tarde después de escucharla.

Después de una ducha lenta y relajante, fue recibido por su amo de casa que ya le tenía listo su traje planchado y un desayuno apetitoso. Entre lo poco que complacía a Eren de su compra era la habilidad del androide en la cocina y en las tareas hogareñas.

Cuando le llegara el tiempo de casarse, le gustaría que su pareja tuviera esas habilidades de su androide.

—Amor, ya preparé tus documentos. Solo hace falta que pases por el certificado médico de camino al edificio —Jaeger apenas comenzaba a notar que literalmente Levi le hablaba como si se tratara de su esposa.

—Uh, gracias…

Para cuando Eren finalmente terminó el desayuno eran apenas las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano y a la vez una buena hora, así se aseguraría de estar frente a la clínica apenas abrieran.

Sin filas de espera, sin distracciones ni nada que interrumpiera su paso. El joven de inmediato continuó en su camino tras pasar por la clínica, manteniendo cerrado el sobre con su certificado y enfocándose en calmar sus nervios.

Todo estaba perfectamente en orden, nada debería salir mal.

* * *

El edificio del corporativo Ackerman resultó ser tan grande como esperaba, de al parecer unos veinticinco pisos. Anteriormente había hecho alguna búsqueda de imágenes del edificio para darse una idea. Dado que no vivía en la ciudad central, no sabía qué tan diferente sería su zona de procedencia a su futura vivienda. Y los edificios de la ciudad central eran impresionantes, tal y como los que había observado también en algunas películas.

Aun con un puesto de poco renombre, se sentiría orgulloso de que este fuera su lugar de trabajo, y tras respirar hondo decidió entrar. El lugar era sumamente limpio, las pocas personas que veía caminar dentro iban a paso muy acelerado y lo hacían sentirse un poco incómodo.

No tardó en enfocarse en ir directo al recepcionista, un hombre aparentemente viejo de cabello castaño grisáceo con mala cara.

—Disculpe, estoy aquí por una entrevista de trabajo. Mi nombre es E-

—Al último piso, mocoso —fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—¿Ah? —el castaño se perdió en el momento.

—Que la entrevista es en el último piso. ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu nana y te lleve cargando arriba? Usa el ascensor.

—Gracias… señor —lentamente Jaeger desvió su paso.

—Solo apúrate, eres el último de los ocho mocosos que vendrían el día de hoy.

—¿El último…? —Eren se crispó. En realidad había alcanzado a llegar quince minutos antes de la hora. ¿Aun así era el último? Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y a sentir algo de presión encima, esperaba que al menos Levi Ackerman aún no hubiera llegado.

Sintiendo su cuerpo entorpecido, rápidamente comenzó a checar sus documentos, verificando que todo estaba completo. Aún no colocaba su certificado médico en la carpeta con el resto de papelería, así que aprovechó para sacarlo y rápidamente introducirlo, procurando no maltratar la hoja.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a revisar el contenido procurando que no hubiera nada anormal en él. Pero de momento parecía estar todo bien, ninguna enfermedad venérea, hereditaria, no diabetes, no hipertensión, triglicéridos en orden, buen peso y estatura, sin rastros de deficiencias. Sin embargo, la sangre se le heló al leer uno de los últimos datos.

Ovulador: Positivo.

Levi tenía razón. Pronto la cruda imagen de sí mismo en medio de un parto le revolvió el estómago, eso no debería ser cierto. Toda su vida había escuchado malos chistes sobre hombres que podían embarazarse y le habían causado gracia a pesar de tratarse de humor negro. Incluso se había soltado a carcajadas cuando se había enterado del caso del idiota de Jean.

Ahora se sentía maldecido.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso finalmente, mientras las puertas se abrían veloces dejándolo a la vista, pero aún se sentía en shock y no reaccionó hasta que un par de papeles se le resbalaron y cayeron al suelo.

Rápidamente trató de recoger los papeles, pero entre el temblar de sus manos solo terminaron cayéndosele el resto. Una risa burlona al fondo lo hizo sentirse aún peor, ni siquiera sabía de quién era hasta que una voz familiar lo llamó.

—¿Eren? —una muchacha castaña se apuró a ayudarlo a levantar su desorden.

—¿Sasha?

El muchacho dirigió la vista a sus alrededores. Reconocía perfectamente a su excompañera de clases, así como a Connie al fondo siendo uno de los que se reían acompañado de una chica de otra clase que igualmente reconocía de la misma universidad, Hitch.

Por otro lado estaba Marlo en el rincón opuesto. El resto de personas no eran conocidas, probablemente estudiantes de otras universidades, y por supuesto otra joven detrás de un gran escritorio estornudando por el evidente resfriado que tenía.

—¿Ta-también estarías en la entrevista…? —realmente Jeager no tenía idea de que tendría competencia, y por desgracia recordaba las habilidades de Sasha. Jamás había conocido a chica tan rápida frente al teclado, pero se rumoreaba que su contrincante era la misma Hitch. Marlo destacaba en cuanto a cálculos y Connie… a él realmente no lo veía como una amenaza.

—¡Claro! Más valía intentar, la paga es buena y yo tengo muchos gastos —después de ayudarle a recoger sus papeles, sacó de su bolsillo una paleta para introducírsela en la boca—. Igual te deseo suerte.

—G-gracias, igualmente —de manera rápida trató de reponerse antes de seguir pareciendo el más estúpido del momento.

—Joven, sus documentos… —la mujer detrás del mostrador le hizo señas mientras asentía con una sonrisa poco notoria al no quitarse el pañuelo de encima de la nariz.

—Oh, s-sí —de inmediato extendió el folder con sus documentos para ser tomados por la señorita. Sin embargo, tras un estornudo, la misma hizo que salieran volando nuevamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó la muchacha, mientras se levantaba del lugar para ayudar a recogerlos. Esta vez más de los presentes trataron de ayudarla al sentir una presencia ajena en aquella sala de espera.

Este no parecía ser un buen comienzo para Jaeger. Entre el alboroto por recoger papeles, unos terminaron siendo pisados, y de alguna manera Eren veía como si fueran pisoteando sus logros al momento.

—Ehhh… —la molesta voz de Hitch se hizo presente, haciendo que Eren volteara de inmediato espantado al ver el documento que habían tomado—. No jodas, Eren. ¿Eres ovulador?

La risa contenida de otro par se escuchó en el lugar antes de que la misma chica soltara una carcajada, que aturdió a Eren más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento.

—¡E-eso a ti no te incumbe! —Eren de inmediato fue a arrebatárselo, pero ya era muy tarde. Desde su entrada al piso, se había hecho el centro de atención.

—N-no debería avergonzarse de eso, joven —para cuando Eren lo había notado, la mujer del mostrador ya tenía en mano el resto de documentos—. Poder dar a luz es un gran don que a muchas nos enorgullece.

Esto ya era una pesadilla, incluso Sasha estaba conteniendo su risa. Llegando tarde, descubriendo algo vergonzoso de sí mismo y terminar como centro de burla ya era demasiado para Eren. Pronto comenzó a temblar y a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Por Dios, no debía llorar por eso, pero se sentía a punto de hacerlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar enormemente mientras ya veía las gotas acumularse en sus orbes, pero antes de que lograra derramar una lágrima, un fuerte golpe contra la pared captó la atención de todos.

—Silencio —una voz fuerte y gruesa hizo que a Eren se le terminara de erizar la piel. La reconocía por completo. Girando su rostro espantado, se encontró con una imagen que le pareció el peor chiste del momento.

—¿Levi…? —ahora sí el momento estaba totalmente arruinado.

Cabello negro de corte militar, piel clara, orbes grises, baja estatura, cejas delgadas y afilada mirada.

Era su androide.

—¡Señor Ackerman! ¡¿Cuándo fue que llegó?! —aquella mujer extraña se colocó en posición firme para luego hacer una reverencia.

—Desde que el mocoso que va a parir tiró sus documentos —el hombre todavía en posición firme arqueó la ceja observando a Jaeger con desagrado.

—Levi, ¿pero qué haces aquí…? —Eren no lograba comprender el momento, pero ahora sí empezaba a deducir que esto no era más que una pesadilla. Tal vez aún estaba dormido en casa como un bebé remolineándose en su cama.

—¿Huh? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? —una fiera mirada terminó azotándolo.

—E-espera.

—Tch, carajo, esto parece un circo en vez de una entrevista de trabajo. Muevan el trasero y entren a mi oficina —ordenó mientras a paso firme ingresaba al lugar mencionado. El resto de jóvenes entraron tratando de componer su postura mientras Eren seguía atontado sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué clase de situación era esta?

A final de cuentas ingresó. En aquella extensa oficina ya estaban posicionados varios escritorios en fila, como si se tratara de un salón de clases, cada uno con una laptop encima y una carpeta bastante gruesa con archivos. Cada joven comenzó a deducir que debía colocarse en alguno de estos, puesto que había justamente un lugar para cada uno.

El ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso. ¿Qué clase de entrevista de trabajo era esta?

Mientras Jaeger aún seguía en shock, el resto esperaba indicaciones.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, dirijo esta compañía y como debieron informarse, les aplicaré la prueba de admisión para trabajar conmigo. La razón por la que yo la hago es simple: si voy a tener un maldito crio interesado como lame botas, al menos lo voy a escoger yo. Me importa una mierda el nivel educativo que tengan, de qué familia provengan o si tienen influencias, para mí todos ustedes son iguales.

El hombre comenzó a caminar manteniendo las manos atrás, en posición firme y dando pasos fuertes, como si se tratara de un sargento. Era comprensible si el sujeto era un ex Militar. Ahora las advertencias de LDL parecían ser parte del mismo juego de este momento.

La descripción de la personalidad que le había hecho a Eren era acertada. Pero esto no era más que un sueño, ¿no es así? Por eso Love Doll Levi ahora fingía ser Levi Ackerman, el magnate millonario que le daría empleo. Con esta mentalidad, Eren comenzó a relajarse.

—No tomen esto como una entrevista de trabajo, es una prueba en el que seleccionaré entre ustedes a quien tenga mejores resultados. Frente a ustedes está una laptop, cada una tiene acceso al Home Page de las quince plantas de producción que manejo y cada una está numerada conforme a la zona de ubicación. En la carpeta al lado hay un archivo de resumen de reporte de producción de una semana del mes anterior. Tienen que hacer uno igual.

Finalmente aquel hombre se colocó en su asiento a observar al resto.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Connie para terminar provocándole un mal gesto a Ackerman.

—Tch, si te parece poco, también realiza el reporte de una semana atrás.

El joven rapado comenzó a leer el ejemplo que le colocaron en la carpeta para darse una idea de qué debía hacer, porque en sí, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era un reporte semanal de producción al igual que el resto de los presentes. Tras darle un vistazo y notar la inmensa cantidad de páginas llenas de números y gráficas, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Cuántos días tenemos para hacer esto?

—¿Días? Se supone que al mediodía deberían largarse a sus casas —bufó Ackerman.

—¿Y si no terminamos?

—Puedes retirarte —antes de siquiera intentarlo, Connie se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

—Con permiso.

El resto de presentes solo se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que se rindió. Ahora se sentían más presionados al empezar a hojear las páginas. Era imposible terminar eso en tres horas. Esto parecía estar hecho para precisamente no contratar a nadie.

Eren solo se rio un poco. La versión malévola de su Levi le causaba gracia, era un androide tan mal hecho. Ni siquiera se movía tanto, lo hacía de manera excesivamente rígida, tenía poca expresión facial y como si no le hubieran insertado personalidad en el disco duro, las palabras eran tan secas y amargas que parecía un prototipo a medio terminar.

Lo único bueno era la imagen, se veía muy humano al igual que su versión. Tras pensar en esto, el vacío llegó nuevamente a su estómago. ¿Y si no era esto un sueño y resultaba que enfrente tenía al androide personalizado del verdadero Levi Ackerman?

Al menos eso le evitaba el bochorno de que lo hubiera llamado "el mocoso que va a parir". El androide entrevistador tenía mal sentido del humor.

Para comprobar si estaba despierto, Eren uso el clásico truco de pellizcarse. Tras sentir el leve hormigueo de dolor, volvió a tensarse. Estaba despierto.

Antes de continuar haciendo estupideces, finalmente se enfocó en leer y husmear en la laptop el sistema que conectaba los archivos de la compañía, pero en definitiva esto era imposible.

No tardó en encontrar las carpetas que contenían la información que requería, el problema era que era demasiada y podía anexar que se trataba de quince plantas. La frente le comenzó a sudar en frío. Le tomaría cerca de tres días terminar con el reporte en base al ejemplo. Y sin embargo, parecía ser el menos enfocado en el asunto. Sus demás compañeros ya habían comenzado a teclear, e incluso Sasha había sacado un pan de su bolso para concentrarse un poco más. Lo que captó la atención de su vigía.

—Tú. ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?

Sasha se estremeció al ver al hombre acercarse a ella.

—E-estoy haciendo el reporte que pidió.

—Por si no sabes leer, hay un letrero que dice: "Prohibido ingresar alimentos a este lugar" —recalcó la frase.

—¿Eh? —Sasha dio un bocado del susto.

—Puedes retirarte —Levi volvió a su lugar.

Los demás chicos se pusieron más nerviosos mientras fingían no haber visto ni escuchado nada. Luego de un rato, otro joven fue sacado de la oficina por dejar que se le cayera un papelito, otro más tarde por textear rápido un mensaje en su móvil. Y finalmente otro por haberse detenido de teclear, con la excusa de que no buscaban holgazanes.

Ahora Eren se sentía afortunado de no haber sido echado de la oficina desde el comienzo del día, y a la vez que molesto, porque el androide evaluador era demasiado rígido. Pero aún confiaba en sus habilidades al ser uno de los mejores de la clase. Tras haber logrado terminar de recabar la información de una planta, el resto pareció más fácil, pero para su mala suerte igual era un proceso demasiado lento.

Al sonar de las once, apenas tenía de avance el reporte de dos plantas. Y justo en ese momento, los jóvenes restantes fueron interrumpidos con lo que Eren observó que en realidad solo quedaban tres.

Él junto a Hitch y Marlo.

—Tomen un descanso de diez minutos, luego continúen.

Un descanso era lo que menos querían, o en definitiva no podrían finalizar. Chasqueando la lengua, Marlo se levantó de su lugar para salir y extender sus dedos. Eren trató de hacer lo mismo, en cuanto antes mejor, y bien aunque un descanso era lo que menos quería en este momento, ya tenía algo de dolor de cabeza.

Guardó los archivos que llevaba y se levantó de su lugar, dándole un último vistazo a la desesperada de Hitch. Levi fue el tercero en salir, manteniendo aquel paso firme que lo exponía para Eren como un mal androide.

Levi se dirigió al ascensor mientras el par de muchachos decidió quedarse sentado fuera de la oficina, al lado de la señorita que los atendió por la mañana. Poco después Hitch salió también de la oficina.

—Carajo, a este paso no podré terminar —suspiró Marlo cansado.

—Tranquilos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien —aquella mujer tras el escritorio solo se mantenía sonriente—. Al fin y al cabo por fuerza uno será contratado.

—¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó Hitch un tanto arrogante.

—Mi nombre es Petra Ral, atiendo las llamadas y organizo la agenda del señor Ackerman.

—¿Eso no es trabajo del asistente?

—Bueno, el señor Ackerman trabaja un poco diferente de como lo hacen en otros lugares, así que lo que él pide como asistente no es precisamente el trabajo de asistente normal.

—Oh… ¿Y cómo es Levi Ackerman? ¿Viene aquí muy seguido? —preguntó Eren.

—B-bueno, ya lo vieron.

—¿Se supone que debo creer que ese androide es Levi Ackerman? —Eren arqueó una ceja—. Vamos, puede decirnos cómo es esa persona en realidad.

—¿Androide? —preguntó aquella mujer antes de dar un estornudo—. Lo siento.

—¿Cuál androide, Eren? —preguntó Marlo.

—El verdadero señor Ackerman. ¿Acaso creen que ese androide realmente es humano? A simple vista se le nota que es artificial, actúa muy robotizado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí me parece un poco extraño… —susurró Marlo.

—Igual me pregunto por qué Levi Ackerman tendrá un personalizado de mala calidad. Es decir, él podría mandar fabricar uno de los mejores androides en su clase —resopló—. En internet se pueden encontrar en subastas mejores que este.

La mujer detrás del escritorio soltó una alegre risa.

—Qué buenos bromistas son. A quien acaban de ver es una persona real aunque no lo parezca.

—¿En cada entrevista envían ese androide? ¿O hay varios modelos para evaluar? —insistía Eren.

—El señor Ackerman es único en su especie.

—No lo creo, recuerdo haber visto un Doll casi idéntico a nuestro entrevistador.

Antes de que continuaran hablando, el ascensor volvió a sonar mientras el azabache se encaminaba de vuelta a su oficina. Hitch y Ral fueron las únicas en ponerse nerviosas ante su presencia, mientras Marlo trataba de razonar las palabras de Eren.

—¿Estará construido por Ackerman? Creo que ese diseño es de AOT —continuó sin detenerse.

—¡Ah, s-señor Ackerman! Recibió un par de llamadas de la Ingeniera Zoe, preguntó si quería salir a cenar con ella esta noche. ¿Lo agrego a su agenda?

—No estoy de humor —suspiró el azabache—. Bien, continuemos.

—Mmm… —Eren se mantenía atento observando el cuello de aquel hombre de ojos grisáceos, en búsqueda de alguna marca de la compañía que lo fabricó.

—¿Qué carajo me ves? —preguntó el azabache al notar la mirada indisimulada.

—No tiene marca.

—¿Qué? —Levi no logró comprender.

—Me preguntaba por cuál compañía fuiste hecho. ¿AOT o Ackerman?

—¿Pero qué mierda? —Levi de inmediato reaccionó molesto. Se estaban burlando de él en su cara—. ¿Acaso me viste cara de un maldito androide?

—N-no lo malinterprete, señor —Petra trató de interferir para defender al castaño que no tenía idea de en qué se metía—. El joven estaba hablando de un androide similar a usted que observó hace tiempo —rio disimulada.

—Huh, no me digas que es otro jodiendo con lo mismo de que soy un androide —la jaqueca estaba regresando a Ackerman, no era la primera vez que un crío insinuaba que era un androide. De hecho, se estaba acostumbrando a semejante idiotez, pero no le quitaba lo molesto.

—¿Y no es cierto? —Eren alzó una ceja.

Vieran como lo vieran, esto era una ofensa para el magnate, y por obvias razones, ya sabía quién era el próximo en ser descartado de la lista para futuro asistente. Jeager debía tener pelotas como para decirle eso directamente a la cara.

Molesto, Levi se dirigió contra Eren, y usando fuerza bruta lo recargó contra la pared hasta azotarlo en ella y acabar asustándolo. Pero no había de otra, estaba harto de ese maldito rumor, y bien, si el mocoso podía ser de utilidad en algo, sería acabando con aquel chisme.

Sintió un tic, recordando que ya había tenido problemas por el uso de violencia, y que ya lo habían hecho pagar una fortuna en una ocasión en la que terminó agrediendo a un agente de tránsito corrupto. Claro, nadie le creyó que fuera corrupto e igual le hicieron pagar una suma fuerte de dinero.

Recordando ese evento, se contuvo en golpear a Eren, pero al menos le dejaría en claro que no era una máquina como las que fabricaban en su compañía. Acorralándolo en ese rincón, le sujetó la barbilla para ser observado de frente, clavando su mirada en el par de esmeraldas incrédulas.

Fue hasta este momento que Eren fue golpeado por aquella mirada viva. Aunque la mirada de Ackerman fuera afilada, sus ojos eran hermosos y le provocaban la misma sensación que tendría al estar frente a un lobo salvaje entre la nieve. Y no solo eso, la cercanía era tanta que podía sentir su aliento cerca. Era la respiración de un humano.

La misma esencia proveniente de Levi era más embriagante que el mismo perfume que olía en exceso. Antes de que Eren tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar en su defensa, finalmente aquel hombre le sopló su aliento directo a la nariz para acabarle de erizar la piel.

—E-eso es acoso sexual —dijo Eren en su defensa al sentir que las mejillas se le acaloraban.

—¿Qué? —Ackerman lo soltó, dándose una palmada en la frente al notar que estaba invadiendo demasiado el espacio personal de aquel crío—. Lo que sea. ¿En serio sigues creyendo que soy un Doll?

Eren solo escuchaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Si todo esto era real, si el hombre enfrente era un humano y no un androide como el que tenía en casa, si había terminado ofendiendo a quien quería que fuera su nuevo jefe, si había hecho el ridículo esta mañana, si su certificado había sido pisoteado, si realmente era un hombre ovulador…

Este era el peor día de su vida.

Así, comenzó a sacar cuentas de las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. No obtendría el empleo por burlarse de este hombre. Igual que Sasha, Connie y los otros sujetos que estaban aquí antes, lo mejor sería retirarse para volver a casa.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y la frustración salió a flote, sus orbes nuevamente querían llenarse de lágrimas. Antes de hacerlo, Marlo lo hizo avanzar nuevamente hasta la oficina para terminar lo que había empezado.

Sin esperanzas de conseguir el empleo, observó la pantalla del escritorio tratando de recordar que el archivo en que trabajaba había sido guardado ahí directamente para no tener problemas en encontrarlo al volver. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Ni siquiera estaba el archivo.

Se espantó un poco y trató de hacer memoria de dónde lo había dejado. Tras no obtener respuesta de sí mismo más que lo había dejado ahí, observó una y otra y otra vez la pantalla, clickeando icono por icono hasta dar con su trabajo.

Al ver que era en vano, fue directo a búsqueda para tratar de encontrarlo basándose en el título, pero tampoco funcionó.

Sus manos temblaron más, teniendo una mala intuición. Desesperado, buscó carpeta por carpeta hasta llegar a la conclusión final de que no estaba.

Todo había terminado, no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Sus ojos finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzó a tallar antes de ser observado, dirigiendo una vista rápida a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo nuevamente el ridículo. Terminó por toparse con la mirada burlona de Hitch.

—¿Me borró el archivo…? —finalmente, el nudo en la garganta hizo que no pudiera contener más esas ganas de llorar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Levi ya tenía enfocada su mirada sobre él. Era una mirada de fastidio y molestia, no había que ser adivino para saber lo que seguía.

—Jeager —dijo en el mismo tono firme y amargo que cuando echó a los otros.

—Sí, señor —por más que tratara de no fruncir los labios, lo hacía. Sabía lo infantil que debía verse después de esto, se humillaba a sí mismo.

—Puedes hacerme el favor de cerrar la puerta cuando te retires.

Eren asintió, levantándose en silencio y acomodó un poco el folder lleno de papeles que le fue entregado. Dio la vuelta, y cuando sintió aquellas miradas clavadas sobre su espalda, avanzó a paso lento apretando los puños hasta cerrar la puerta. En ese momento dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran con ganas, espantando a la señorita Ral que se mantenía tallándose la nariz con el pañuelo.

Mas ninguno dijo nada al respecto, Eren solo avanzó hasta la salida del edificio. Unos pasos más afuera, sacó su móvil para teclear un par de números y hacer una llamada.

—Jean, ¿estas libre para ir a tomar unos tragos?

Con toda la depresión y frustración del mundo, Eren Jaeger decidió hacer algo que jamás creyó que terminaría haciendo en su vida. Embriagarse lo suficiente para no recordar ni su existencia, y obviamente junto a una de las peores influencias que conocía y alejado de Armin quien pudiera darle un gran sermón.

* * *

Un par de horas después, regresaba de un lugar de mala muerte, molesto por varias razones:

Uno, no tenía empleo. Dos, Jean era una nena incapaz de negarse a las palabras de su marido, y por tal, el supuesto chico que recordaba por desastroso y vándalo rebelde, no bebió un solo trago de alcohol. Tres, no tenía empleo. Cuatro, Marco Bodt fue su chaperona durante toda la velada, sermoneándole peor de lo que pudo haberlo hecho Armin respecto al camino de su vida y que no debería desviarse por algo así e ir a emborracharse.

¿Seguimos? Bien.

Cinco, no tenía empleo. Seis, fue abandonado a mitad de la velada, cuando Marco dijo que había sido tiempo suficiente para Jean de distraerse fuera de casa y no podían abusar de la niñera haciéndola cuidar a su bebé hasta altas horas. Siete, no tenía empleo. Ocho, resultó que beber era más costoso de lo que creyó, aparte de que por ser improductivo las últimas dos semanas, se acabó su dinero restante.

Y nueve, lo peor de todo… No tenía empleo.

Por más que había tenido la intención de beber cualquier cosa que lo volviera un estúpido borracho como catalogaba a todas las personas que consumían esta bebida, al paso de un rato había terminado más sentimental. Recordando mil y un razones por las que era un inútil miserable cuya existencia no valía la pena.

A la mañana siguiente se daría cuenta de que su cuerpo no soportaba mucho el alcohol.

Lo único motivante del momento era saber que no tenía dinero, y por lo tanto, su Love Doll no podría comprar más baterías siquiera para cuando acabara de consumir la actual. Y sin energía, el androide se apagaría. Tal vez así podría finalmente deshacerse de él.

Aunque en realidad sería un desperdicio de dinero, el dinero de sus padres.

Por otro lado, podría venderlo. Apostaba que si lo colaba en venta en algún sitio en internet, podrían pagarle bastante bien por él. Los androides de tipo sexual eran muy vendidos, había bastantes depravados en el mundo como para que alguno le comprara el androide barato. Sería una buena manera de sacarle provecho.

O… ¿Qué pasaría si lo prostituía?

Era legal mantener prostíbulos con androides en vez de humanos, siempre y cuando cumpliera con el reglamento de salubridad. ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?! El androide tenía carisma como gigoló.

Riendo con cara de idiota, Eren trató de sacar las llaves de su departamento para abrir la puerta, pero cada intento era en vano, no podía atinar a la pequeña rendija de la puerta.

—Grhg… —gruñó, ahora poniéndose de mal humor, mientras difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie. Al menos había conseguido llegar a su casa caminando, en sí no había sido tan estúpido como para ir a una taberna lejana a su departamento.

—¿Amor? —la voz de su androide se hizo audible, siendo este quien finalmente abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. El sonido de la voz del androide jamás había sido tan molesto, deprimente y agrio. Era demasiado parecida a la del sujeto que lo había enviado a casa después de haberlo rechazado silenciosamente en su empresa.

—Señor Ackerman… —Jaeger hizo pucheros recordando lo que aparentemente había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida—. Señor Ackerman… —volvió a repetir mientras sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

—¿No conseguiste el empleo? —y así su dulce androide le extendió los brazos, para que el muchacho mal fajado se dejara caer sobre él—. Carajo, parece que un castor te hizo el amor salvajemente y contra tu voluntad.

—Señor Ackerman —el muchacho seguía tonteando—. Quiero el empleo, señor Ackerman.

—Hey, amorcito. ¿Pero qué coño te pasó?

—Levi, no tengo dinero, no tengo empleo. ¡Soy una mierda!

—El dinero no es problema, te dije que mi sistema hace interferencia en tu actividad bancaria. Me aseguré de tener siempre respaldo económico.

—¡Quiero mi empleo! —gritó con voz desafinada, como niño haciendo berrinche.

—Preparé la tina para cuando llegaras. Lo mejor será que tomes una ducha para que te relajes.

—Mierda, Levi. ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no tengo empleo?! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me rechazaste! ¡Me mandaste a la mierda!

—Amor, no fui yo quien lo hizo.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres Levi Ackerman! ¡Tú eres el bastardo prepotente que se burla de mí! ¡Dame el puto trabajo!

—Mi panquequito, yo no soy… —el androide se detuvo. Luego de procesar la situación y el estado de trance de estupidez e inconciencia de su dueño, decidió aprovechar la situación—. Hey, bastardo. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el empleo?

—Me arrastraría a sus pies por ese empleo, señor Ackerman. Solo pídame algo y lo haré.

—Oh, si te doy el empleo… ¿te acostarías conmigo? —el androide estaba lejos de ser estúpido.

—Yo… por ese empleo, sería su vil puta —Eren por su parte ya había empezado a desvariar y no pensaba lo que decía.

—Dime que me dejarás quitarte la virginidad y el empleo será tuyo —le susurró al oído, antes de iniciar su sistema de grabado.

—Señor Ackerman…

—Levi.

—Levi, haz lo que quieras conmigo.

—Esa no es la frase que busco.

—¡Que me cojas, carajo!

—Eso sonó un poco mejor —sonriendo libidinosamente, el androide Levi levantó al muchacho para arrojarlo sobre la cama. Ya a medio dormitar, Jeager se extendió cómodamente, desabrochando su camisa por lo acalorado que estaba, y abriéndole paso a que el azabache se colocara sobre él.

—Virgen, ¿huh? Supongo que debo ser más cuidadoso.

El androide se retiró aquella camisa guinda, siendo observado a duras penas por el par de ojos soñolientos de su dueño. No hubo oposición alguna cuando lentamente el azabache le comenzó a retirar los pantalones. Bien tenía demasiado calor, no había conocido los efectos del alcohol hasta ahora y con la comodidad de su cama, no importaban realmente.

—Hey, Levi… —susurró mientras se meneaba en la cama, tratando de tomar una mejor posición para dormir, agarrando su almohada y aferrándose a ella.

LDL no dijo nada al respecto, solo aprovechó las manos ocupadas del contrario para él mismo resbalar lentamente la ropa interior del muchacho. Observó detenidamente el trasero de su amo. El puro, suave y gran trasero de Eren.

El no tener ninguna pieza encima era bastante cómodo, así que el moreno terminó por sacarse la camisa, mientras las caricias sobre sus glúteos se sentían demasiado bien como para negarse a que lo tocaran.

A este paso, el alcohol y el sueño no lo hacían distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal.

Sus piernas fueron sujetadas y separadas, dejando el suficiente espacio libre para que Levi pudiera invadir.

—Levi… —susurró Eren aún más acalorado cuando sintió algo extraño frotándose entre sus glúteos—. Señor… ¿Me dará el empleo?

—Relájate, cariño, el empleo es tuyo.

—No quiero que lo hagas hasta que tenga el empleo.

El androide chasqueó la lengua, deteniéndose.

—Déjame ingresar al sistema.

Levi cerró los ojos por un segundo, mientras su sistema de conectividad empezaba a trabajar.

—Ackerman Corporation, PDA M-01, Archivos y Servicios, ingreso a Sistema de Recursos Humanos —luego de un leve sonido parpadeante, LDL continuó—. Expedientes de empleados, contratación, mover expediente.

—¿Levi? —preguntó Jaeger al ver a su androide en pausa.

—Espera, amor, necesito ingresarte a una nueva nómina bancaria.

—¿Eh? —el muchacho se acabó de echar a la cama, bajando su trasero, harto de esperar.

—Puta contraseña… —el androide cambió rutas de conexión—. Necesito descargar un software nuevo para hackear la computadora de Petra.

—Levi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Dame cinco minutos y treinta y ocho segundos, amor.

Y así, exactamente ese tiempo después, Levi reanudó su sistema normal.

—Bingo, amorcito, te envié correo de confirmación. Estás contratado para trabajar en Ackerman —el androide se volvió a posicionar, inclinándose sobre la cama y levantando los glúteos de Eren de nuevo para estar en posición más cómoda.

—¿Tengo el empleo? —el joven borracho finalmente empezó a sonreír mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas sobre la almohada.

—Un trato es un trato —Levi se posicionó sobre Eren, inclinando su torso sobre el de él, hasta alcanzarle la nuca y depositarle un leve beso—. Ahora puedo hacerte el amor con tu consentimiento.

—Señor Ackerman, usted es mi primero… Cuide de mí —susurró en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, te daré todo el cariño que necesitas —comenzó a acariciarle las nalgas con su mano, con roces tan suaves que solo le provocaban cosquillas al castaño.

Luego de esto, el androide acercó sus dedos hasta la boca de Eren, introduciéndolos mientras el muchacho hacía una mueca de incomodidad.

—Ngh, hey… —el muchacho intentó girar para verlo, pero el androide solo retiró el par de dedos que había introducido y los bajó nuevamente hasta los glúteos, donde después de acariciar un poco la entrada anillada, los introdujo.

—Con esto ya no serás tan casto —le susurró al oído—. A partir de este día, seré solo tuyo y tú… serás solo mío.

Eren solo abrió los ojos enormemente cuando el vaivén de aquel par de dedos comenzó.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Contratado**

**N/A:** Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escribir lemon. ¿Para qué? Me conformo con lograr actualizar :'D –la apedrean-

Ahh, realmente no quería escribir lemon, tal vez para una escena más indicada sí redacte tal cual. No quiero hacer aburrido esto, por el hecho de que haya bastantes escenas ero al futuro y se vuelva aburrido un exceso de porno. Lo que me importa es cómo se desarrolle esto y no las revolcadas :'3

Cualquier comentario que tengan, ya saben, pueden dejar review.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
